Gundam SEED Stars
by Findarato
Summary: Third war erupted, but now it isn't only with ZAFT and EA and all sides aren't even humans. OC/Lunamaria, OC/Meyrin, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli and more.
1. Mecha info page

**Gundam SEED Stars**

Third war erupted, but now it isn't only with ZAFT and EA and all sides aren't even humans. OC/Lunamaria, OC/Meyrin, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli and more.

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

"**Alien language Speaking"**

'_**Alien language Thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I do own Neonians, OCs and mechas in this page. Particle Neutralizer weaponry and A-Ports idea is from Asobi no Ikuyo anime**

** info page**

**ORB-forces in **_**Horizon**_

**Trinity Gundam:**

Description:

The inheritance to Lance Halo from his real mother Serlene, first in pieces hidden inside stone boulders like three Stratos armors, but somehow pieces broke through stones and assembled themselves in Azores-islands because of Lance's need. With its' unseen energy hands and depending of chosen Stratos armor it can adapt quickly in almost all sorts of combat although its' specialty is in close quarters. In this mobile suit and its' three Stratos armors lies many mysteries. It belongs to Lance and it left with him in _Horizon_.

**G**eneration** U**nknown** N**euro-link** D**rive** A**ssault** M**ode

**Model Number:** HALO-00

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II (TPSA II), Memory metal, 2x Energy Hands, Stratos armor Merge, Atmospheric Entry,

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm Laser-CIWS, 2x Energy Hands: in each one inbuilt beam saber and in orbs of palms inbuilt High-energy Laser rifle and inbuilt energy deflector, Charged Breaking Fist

**Optional Hand Armament:** beam saber, high-energy Laser rifle,

**Pilot:** coordinator Lance Halo

**Owners: **Lance Halo

**Appearance:** Its appearance is the same kind as the Valon from Yu-Gi-Oh original series in his armor without duel disk, but with Gundam Exia's head inside of helmet and brighter azure blue. Image: http :/images. /yugioh/images /6/69/ ArmoredValon. jpg

**Nibelung Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belongs to ORB. It has two forms, but transformed modes' programming was not ready and functioning when attack on Azores-islands started. This suit was designed to test new generation transformation system and new kind of mobile suit form. When its' sibling Gundams got into hands of ZAFT and EA it was taken by ORB-pilot Marcus Flint who left with _Horizon_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number:** ORB-Z103

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, Transform Change,

**Fixed Armament:** beam saber, high-energy Laser rifle, 76mm Laser-CIWS, beam shield

**Optional Hand Armament:** 60mm Long-Range Laser Sniper Rifle

**Pilot:** natural Marcus Flint

**Owners:** ORB

**Appearance:** Like knight in armor with Gundam head in helmet.

**Color: **Overall color scheme is beige.

**ZAFT- forces in **_**Juno**_

**Nothung Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belonged to ORB. It is only mobile suit that uses more than one crystal which are stored in two prism-like 'Dita'-booster/cannons. Nothung is heavy hitter designed to cause extreme damage with its' two 'Dita'-booster/cannons in single strike. When 'Ditas' are in booster mode it can momentarily gain speed that surpasses all other mobile suits(but it can only move in straight line and it takes great amount of energy). It was stolen by ZAFT and assigned to war hero of two previous wars Athrun Zala in _Juno_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **ORB-Z106

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, 2x 'Dita'-booster/cannons,

**Fixed Armament:** 2x beam saber, 2x 76mm Laser-CIWS

**Optional Hand Armament: **high-energy Laser rifle, beam shield

**Pilot:** coordinator Athrun Zala

**Owners: **ORB,ZAFT

**Appearance:** Think Dita-type VANDREAD, but with Gundam head. What in VANDREAD Dita is blue is in this Gundam red.

**Wrath Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belonged to ORB. Impressed by Freedoms' HiMAT-mode ORB-designers started to create mobile-suit just for HiMAT and Wrath was born. Wrath is 'grude massacre'-type Gundam designed to take out multiple targets with one strike. It was stolen by ZAFT and assigned to defector from ORB, red-suited ensign Christian Canard in _Juno_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **ORB-Z107

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System, Multi-Lock Weapons System

**Fixed Armament:** beam saber, Fin Fang x 4, high-energy Laser rifle, 76mm Laser-CIWS

**Optional Hand Armament:** beam saber, high-energy Laser rifle, beam shield

**Pilot: **coordinator Christian Canard

**Owners:** ORB, ZAFT

**Appearance:** Think GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type), but in Gundams' form and head, four long rectangular cannons in back like wings of Strike with Ailee strike-pack and parts are brown red.

**Gaicho****(Victorious Bird) Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ZAFT. With its' thrusters it's probably fastest mobile-suit that humans have ever built and in transformed form it's maybe little faster than aliens' Thunderbird Gundam (see below). It can support other mobile suits same way that Raider Gundam did and use same kind of board that Justice uses. With its' Mirage Colloid Gaicho is great suit for surprise attacks. This suit was assigned for red-suit ensign Nur Eacha in _Juno_.

**G**eneration** U**nrestricted** N**etwork** D**rive** A**ssault** M**odule

**Model Number: **ZGMF-X482

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, Transform Change, Mirage Colloid, Fatum-00 backpack/subflight lifter

**Fixed Armament: **Fatum-00 backpack/subflight lifter;2x beam cannon,2x beam saber, Dual 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon, 2x 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS 

**Optional Hand Armament: **2x Short-Range Plasma Cannon

**Pilot: **coordinator Nur Eacha

**Owners:** ZAFT

**Appearance:** Think Meia-type VANDREAD while in mobile armor mode, but with Gundam head and Justices board in back. When in mobile suit form think GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, but with Meia-type VANDREAD color scheme.

**EA-forces in **_**Meleanos**_

**Asura Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belonged to ORB. With six arms it can use multiple weapons at same time and it is used to test new type of DRAGOON-system. With Asuras' six hands and DRAGOON-system this suit is most difficult to use. It is hard to pilot even for experienced coordinator. It was stolen by EA and assigned to Extended ensign Rafa Couza in _Meleanos, _because normal human can't pilot it.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **ORB-Z105

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, "Voiture Lumiere" Propulsion System

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm Laser-CIWS, 6x DRAGOON beam mirrors, 2x Beam Pistol, 2x beam saber, 2x beam shield

**Optional Hand Armament:** 4x Beam Pistol, 4x beam saber, 4x beam shield

**Pilot: **Extended Rafa Couza

**Owners:** ORB, EA

**Appearance:** Looks like Stargazer Gundam with six arms.

**Duel Dragon Strike Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belonged to ORB. This suit is fusion of two suits used in First Valentine War and test-driver for Extendable Claw Arms and Tail Beam Cannon. It was stolen by EA and assigned to twin of Arthur Bailey ensign Jean Bailey in _Meleanos_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **ORB-Z101

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II,

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm Laser-CIWS, 2 x Beam Saber, 115mm Railgun, 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod, Tail Beam Cannon, 2x Extendable Claw Arm: Flamethrower, Electric Burst Generator,

**Optional Hand Armament: **high-energy Laser rifle, 175mm Grenade Launcher, Hyper Bazooka

**Pilot: **natural Jean Bailey

**Owners:** ORB, EA

**Appearance:** Fusion of Strike and Yzak's Duel Gundam with dragon heads in hands and stinger tail.

**Abyss Buster Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by ORB in Azores-islands which belonged to ORB. Like Duel Dragon Strike it's designed from Gundam of first war, but now it's made for underwater combat in order to challenge neonians naval rule. It was stolen by EA and assigned to twin of Jean Bailey ensign Arthur Bailey in _Meleanos_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **ORB-Z102

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, Transformable Amphibious mode

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm Laser-CIWS, 350mm Gun Launcher, 94mm High-energy Rifle, 2x 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod, 2x composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle, Multi-phase Beam Cannon, 4x High-speed Guided Torpedo

**Optional Hand Armament:** 2x composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle

**Pilot: **natural Arthur Bailey

**Owners:** ORB, EA

**Appearance:** Like Dearka's Buster, but with Abyss's mobile armor mode and armor in back.

**Paladin Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced by EA. Suit designed solely for protection of its' allies and engaging in close range. This mobile suit was assigned to EA's great ace "Trust of Eurasia" Celine Closester in _Meleanos_.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number: **GAT-X927

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II, Thruster wings, Shieldbarrel Pods

**Fixed Armament:** 4 x Shieldbarrel Pod, 4 x Beam Saber, Shield, 2x Submachine Gun (mounted on wrists)

**Optional Hand Armament: **60mm High Energy Beam Rifle

**Pilot: **natural Celine Closester

**Owners:** EA

**Appearance:** Overall appearance and color scheme of GN-007 Arios Gundam**.**

**Neonian alien forces in **_**Galactix**_

**Virus Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced for the maybe greatest ace in Neonian forces (although still youngster) Lux "Annihilator from stars" Testa-Haron. It's first Gundam ever seen in alien forces and has been seen almost since beginning of third war. With it's unique Data Brain system Virus gathers information from all existing weapons it comes contact with, even from allies' machines. It usually flies around in Mirage Colloid sending particles that disrupts enemy machines and infects OSs with viruses so it can gather information and destroy enemies one at a time. That is why it's name 'Virus'. Later in its' chest was placed new prototype weapon called 'Thanatos'-cannon orb. This Gundam has some secrets only known by Lux and highest officers. Like all alien Gundams it uses A-Ports system to adapt in all forms of combat.

**G**eneral** U**nrestricted** N**euro-link** D**rive** A**lien** M**atrix

**Model Number: **NEO-X1/2

**Power Plant:** A-Ports Recharging Solar Particle Energy Battery,

**Special Model Features:** Data Brain System, A-Ports Teleport Charger, Memory metal armor, 2x particle bursting wings, 'Thanatos'-cannon orb, Atmospheric Entry, 2x Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader

**Fixed Armament:** basically any weaponry that is in nearby neonian armory, 10x Whip Tentacle (as a fingers), 8x Whip Tentacle (as a tentacles in bottom), 76mm Beam-CIWS

**Pilot: **neonian Lux Testa-Haron

**Owners: **Neonians

**Appearance:** Like Strike without strike-packs, but longer fingers, two insect like wings in back, instead of legs there is eight silver tentacles and entire thing is silvery gray. In chest is big purple orb.

**Night Sky Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced to test A-Ports teleportation system in mobile suit. Newest weapon in aliens' arsenal. It's primary tactic is to teleport huge number of small Particle Neutralizer missiles that either rain down on enemies or follows designed target and causes huge amount of damage either way. For defensive it can surround itself in Shield Beam Bubble. Like all alien Gundams it uses A-Ports system to adapt in all forms of combat. Night Sky was assigned for female android Josnia Zu-Gyren in _Galactix_.

**G**eneral** U**nrestricted** N**euro-link** D**rive** A**lien** M**atrix

**Model Number: **NEO-811

**Power Plant:** A-Ports Recharging Solar Particle Energy Battery,

**Special Model Features:** A-Ports Teleport Charger, Memory metal armor, 2x A-Ports portal wings, Shield Beam Bubble Generator, Atmospheric Entry,

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm Beam-CIWS, basically any weaponry that is in nearby neonian armory

**Pilot:** android Josnia Zu-Gyren

**Owners: **Neonians

**Appearance:** Silver Gospel from _Infinite Stratos_ anime, but appearance is more of Gundams.

**Thunderbird Gundam:**

Description:

The prototype mobile suit produced to test all possible uses for plasma technology in mobile suits. Newest weapon in aliens' arsenal. It is fastest of all existing mobile suits. Main tactic for it is to fly around creating plasma clouds that causes huge interference for all none alien machines and rain plasma lightnings on them. By producing plasma clouds around itself enemy can't go carelessly in close combat with this Gundam without getting shocked. When combined with Virus' particles and computer viruses enemy is hitting their head in wall with all interferences and having strategies intercepted by lightnings and mechanical problems. Like all alien Gundams it uses A-Ports system to adapt in all forms of combat. Thunderbird is assigned to hot headed, but promising young adult neonian Neqor Pyre-Gosbel in _Galactix_.

**G**eneral** U**nrestricted** N**euro-link** D**rive **A**lien** M**atrix

**Model Number: **NEO-360

**Power Plant:** A-Ports Recharging Solar Particle Energy Battery,

**Special Model Features:** A-Ports Teleport Charger, 2x Plasma thunder wings, Atmospheric Entry, Memory metal armor

**Fixed Armament:** basically any weaponry that is in nearby neonian armory, Pulse Impact cannon in head, 76mm Beam-CIWS

**Pilot: **neonian Neqor Pyre-Gosbel

**Owners: **Neonians

**Appearance:** resembles GAT-X370 Raider Gundam but with beak and silvery gray.


	2. Third war and Lance

**Gundam SEED Stars**

Third war erupted, but now it isn't only with ZAFT and EA and all sides aren't even humans. OC/Lunamaria, OC/Meyrin, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli and more.

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

"**Alien language Speaking"**

'_**Alien language Thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**2. Third war and Lance**

Jachin Due

(Play starting song _Bokutachi no Yukue_ by Hitomi Takahashi/_Realize_ by Nami Tamaki)

Green and yellow beams could be seen as ZAFT and EA mobile suits destroyed each others. Lonely purple GINN firing green beams from its' beam rifle could be seen when suddenly it noticed EA's mobile armors carrying big missiles and heading slowly towards PLANTs. GINN started to fly towards mobile armors when three EA's Strike Daggers wearing shield and beam rifle fired each yellow beam that hit GINN's back causing it to explode. Pilot in his desire to protect his home from approaching nukes forgot important rule of the battlefield. Don't ever forget your enemies in front of you. Understandable mistake that took away his life.

At the same time in EA's Agamemnon_-_class cruiser that had launched mobile armors that carry nukes closed in towards ZAFT's space fortress of Jachin Due and huge gamma-ray laser weapon satellite GENESIS above it which was angling itself towards the Earth.

"About 75 % of all nuke carriers had lift off and are heading towards PLANTs sir." one bridge officer in cruiser said.

"Good." said captain of the ship in his chair. "Then prepare rest off the nukes and have them launched towards that ZAFT weapon of mass destruction. If it fires to the Earth all life in our blue and pure world will die in heat of blast furnace. For its' preservation we can't fail to destroy those Patch-workers. And mark my words they wont succeed!"

"Captain! Unknown mobile suit is closing towards us from Jachin Due." said other bridge officer.

"What!"

Green beams destroyed two Strike Daggers and out of their destruction came Gundam Prominence piloted by ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset.

"HA HA HA HAA! You have played your parts well in this stage and for that I shall allow part of your wishes come true." Rau said in delight keeping his comm-link closed. "Unfortunately I can't allow you to destroy this astounding weapon that this GENESIS truly is!"

Still laughing Rau fired all of Prominence's DRAGOON and results were clear. There was too much green beams for EA to retaliate and first thing to blew up were mobile suits and mobile armors. Then DRAGOON concentrated their fire in cruisers' hulls detonating nukes in there. In bridge captain tried to run, but he could only stand as explosion reached bridge and nuclear explosion swallowed cruiser and all surrounding wrecked ships.

Rau called DRAGOON back to his Gundam and watched how mobile armors launched their devastating missiles. If he would hurry he could maybe destroy all missiles. DRAGOON could fire all of them down before missiles could hit a single PLANT. But he didn't even lift his finger. Le Creuset only watched descending of missiles towards hourglass-like colonies he serves.

"That's right! Destroy coordinators and in the survivors desire to revenge they shall destroy naturals with GENESIS. That way this world of infinite desires shall finally end!"

But missiles didn't hit. Countless beams launched to missiles and resulting nuclear explosions swallowed other missiles.

"W-W-Wha... WHAT just happened!"

Answer came when explosions faded and out came blue, red and white mobile suit. It was one of two stolen siblings of Prominence... nuclear-powered Gundam Freedom. From behind came huge cruiser _Archangel_ and in top of its' legs were red Strike Rouge and crimson red second stolen sibling of Prominence... Justice.

Prominence fired its' DRAGOON, but Freedom dodged all beams and shoot down some DRAGOON before charging forward with beam saber and forcing Prominence activate one of its' own swords. Two swords then clashed at each others.

"Kira Yamato." Rau said as he opened his comm-link. "You think that with your dear pop-singer Lacus Clyne you can stop this bloodshed with pretty words and powerful mobile suits. Don't make me laugh! World isn't as kind as in pop-songs! Even if Jachin Due is destroyed GENESIS will follow its' program to fire and there shall be no more desires!" Kira could be seen gritting his teeth.

Suddenly few surviving DRAGOON fired forcing Freedom to break deadlock and make some distance in order to dodge. With incredible speed Strike Rouge and Justice came destroying rest of DRAGOON and Freedom went in HiMAT-mode as wings became two 'Balaena'-cannons in shoulders, two 'Xiphias'-cannons in hips activated and Freedom took two beam rifles and barrage of beams was fired at Prominence. Its' arms, legs and big disc in back were destroyed and Le Creuset was at Kira's mercy.

"You have killed great amount of people in you quest and you shall pay for that. As for your goal... no matter what you say this world is still worth protecting!" shouted Kira as beam saber was thrown from Freedom's right hand and was buried in Prominence's chest shutting down Neutron Jammer Canceller and causing nuclear reactor in Gundam to heat up very fast. Rau Le Creuset's life ended in blinding flash and his dying scream.

"GYYAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ignoring screams three Gundams with Prominence's explosion in background headed towards space fortress and GENESIS where _Archangel_ was already fighting alongside _Kusanagi _and_ Eternal_.

"Supreme Chairman Zala sir! Prominence has been destroyed and three Gundams are closing in. We are also getting information from chairman Amalfi that our own troops are arresting council members and our people here are also deserting their places sir!"

Patrick Zala in his rage smashed his fist in consoles inside of Jachin Due. He opened his comm-link and started to yell at it. "God Damn It Athrun! What it takes for you to realize that I'm doing this for the sake of your mother. Those naturals are lower than us and they attacked us first. Remember killings that Blue Cosmos did! Remember Junius 7 where She died!"

Athrun's face in solemn expression came to screen. "It is not matter of who attacked first father, but who stops it and how it will be stopped. Besides... no matter what mother wont come back."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Next spoke Cagalli Yula Attha in Strike Rouge. "We will destroy GENESIS and open negotiations of peace so that new generation doesn't need to suffer because of mistakes made here."

Finally appeared Kira while Gundams and three Archangel-class ships peppered those few mobile suits and ZAFT's Nazca- and Laurasia-class ships who stood before them with beams. "Right. We shall open path to future with our Gundams!"

Athrun suddenly spoke to two other pilots when comm-link to Jachin Due shut down. "With that Phase Shift Armor in GENESIS we'll never destroy it in time. I shall go to core and destroy it from inside."

"I will come with you Athrun." spoke Cagalli. "I have to be sure that you will survive."

While Justice and Strike Rouge headed towards huge satellite of destruction _Eternal _launched Freedom's METEOR-strike pack and after docking huge amount of beams started to pour like hard rain in space fortress. Chain of explosions started...

ORB residental area

Two almost adult ORB-citizens watched from sofa how explosions hammered Jachin Due in movie that told about story of first Gundams and _Archangel _in First Valentine War. One was brown haired natural guy Bart McGinnian and other was blue haired guy with azure blue eyes who was more interested about performance of mobile suits in film than action like his male friend.

Guy with azure eyes is coordinator Lance. His whole name is Lance Inuzi, but among those who wanted to be in his good side and knew real him called him just Lance due to his own wishes. His first name was only thing he liked in his whole name because he knew it was given to him by his real mother Serlene(surname unknown). His adoptive coordinator parents who had just given birth to coordinator girl had only taken him from orphanage in order to gain publicity so that his father could become mayor of small Ohnigohro-island.

When film was almost at the end Lance started to think his mother again. He had never seen her although he believes that she lives. Normally child would hate mother who knows where her child is, but wont take care of him, but Lance has memories of his mother embracing him in loving hug and his greatest dream had become to find and embrace her. Few days ago he got message that he would be taken in school of technologies in Azores-islands to extra lessons where is also ORB's small mobile suit factory and after ending his lessons in a month he would get some inheritance from her mother. He had started to count days for his eventual arrival for Azores-islands. ORB-union owns Azores-islands although those are half a way across the world. In those islands are minerals needed for creation of strongest existing mobile suits... Gundams.

"Lance. Lance, are you listening?"

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts. He had been so caught up in his thoughts about his mother that he failed to notice Bart.

"You were zoning out, weren't you?" Bart pouted.

"Sorry. Um, what were you saying?"

Bart stopped pouting and sighed. "I wanted to know if you liked the movie."

"It was…interesting, I guess. Everything was so over-the-top and dramatic. It had its charm, but it wasn't realistic at all. Nothing about it was like a real war."

War. World had been in peace while Lacus Yamato had been supreme chairwoman of the PLANTs. But beneath the surface secret community called Break the World had cathered influence. They were people responsible of dropping Junius 7 two years ago and with secret funding from previous chairman Durandal they had left unremoveable mark in supreme council. Lacus had tried to stop them, but community had turned entire council against her and her husband ace of aces Kira Yamato. They removed Lacus from her seat and sent Yamato family out of PLANTs in some colonies owned by ORB-coverement. After that soon ZAFT attacked on EA's bases in Carpenteria and Gibraltar taking them and announcing beginning of third valentine war. Eath Forces had cathered all their space forces in their moonbase and sent them to face ZAFT's own space forces. Forces had barely clashed when something that shook entire world happened.

"Luckily war has not hit us even though we are..."

"We are interrupting this program because important announcement." said female news reader whose face suddenly appeared on screen interrupting some nature program. "Aliens known also as Neonians have marched to Somalia from jungles of central Africa and are threatening ZAFT forces in Suez. Also EA got their own taste of invaders from outer space as Panama has fallen and Central America is invaded threatening Federation's own homes in North America. We also got information of new forces arriving from alien's Space Massdriver and if more arrives neonians will not only have advantage in technology, but also in numbers. We will now continue our shows. Thank you for your patience."

Neonians... Humanity's first contact with other races. They look like as some people say 'glowing cat people.' Their skin is like light taking form of human, but with two cat ears and long furry tail and their eyes were pupilless. They appeared in middle of ZAFT and EA space forces from giant cloud of plasma that has moved from inner circles of solar system for two years. Scientist thought it will only move aside Earth and PLANTs, but instead it suddenly stopped and from in came machines of aliens, eight large asteroid colonies, ball-like space station size of small moon and one huge, bigger than single PLANT-colony, Space Massdriver which resembles a gimpal having two rings (**1**)**. **Unfortunately for humans they didn't come to speak good will, but language of their own mobile suits, armors and ships(some which intrestingly resemble animals of Earth. Eagles, rays, sharks, medusas, centipede...) in sound of purble beam weapons, plasma lightningbolts and particle neutralizer missiles. They attacked space forces of both EA and ZAFT and after quickly gaining crushing victory which made forces run they launched their invasion forces in two locations: Rio De Janeiro and Cape Town. Both cities and surrounding military bases collapsed in one hour and after sending surviving humans to space station, which is actually some kind of huge prison, they used some helmets to control minds of some people. Using them and news network they sent their ultimatum to all humans. They are in some crusade for the sake 'Great Mother Goddess'. Who is this mother goddess wasn't told. They also announced their gampaign of war against all naturals and coordinators and that way third front came in this war.

Aliens' plasma and particle neutralizer weaponry changed all weaponry used by humans. When particle neutralizer weapon hits it creates orb of multicolored light that swallows all non-organic matter and when plasma bolt hits it electrocutes entire machine if it is size of mobile armor. Only machines with beam shields and machines with either new Suit's phase-shift armor that ZAFT has in most of their mobile suits or new Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II can survive from hit depending of suit or power of hit. Because only ZAFT and ORB has technology to utilize Suit's phase-shift armor in their mobile suits EA was forced to shift their main weaponry back to mobile armors. EA has created so powerful armors that they can fight against ZAFT mobile suits, but it caused big rift between ZAFT's and EA's way of fight. When in long-range usually EA wins and when in close-range ZAFT wins.

Still neonians had advantage in technology and soon they conquered entire southern hemisphere minus ZAFT forces in western Australia and areas of ORB-union. Aliens also had entire Africa below Sahara-desert, nation of Burma, some jungles in India, islands below Japan, Ceylon-island and entire South-America. Their main base in the Earth is Zoner-base in coast of Antarctica.

Although only few attacks had been made in ORB territory after big battle with ORB and neonians which ORB miraculously won and this time representative Cagalli Yula Attha managed to hold on ORB's neutrality this war changed ORB as well and key to that change is woman called ORB-scientist Miranda Lotto. In previous wars this mysterious woman had helped in creations of every mobile suit that Morgenroete had their hands in making from shadows. Soon after end of second war this woman vanished in space and after Lacus Clyne lost her position as a chairwoman and some people started to see coming of third war she started to send gifts for ORB. Greatest gift was technology for Crystal-laser-filter. By passing energy to special colorless crystal in special container crystal starts to spin while sending lasers to walls of container which reflects back and energy goes in systems. This way it generates a energy that can be harnessed for several times the energy used in its production. This crystal also filters all impurities in energy making it nature friendly, makes it more potent and efficiency of any energy that is filtered by crystal is 100 %. This energy filtering allowed ORB to use new type of laser based technology which slightly resembles deuterion beam technology. Only drawback is that only miss Miranda knows how to create these crystals. When ORB wants some crystals they have to order them using special line that only leaders of Morgenroete and Cagalli has access to and Miranda shall send those crystals in mirage colloid using automatic shuttle. Other technologies were in example laser weaponry that surpassed normal beam weaponry in many areas and evolution of strike-packs called Stratos armors. They were armor designed to dock with some ORB mobile suits giving them partial Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II and some qualities only found in Gundams. These suits with armors in group were threat even for Gundams. Technology of ORB almost rivals in some areas alien technology and products of ORB got huge demand in ZAFT and EA as technology couldn't be copied without gaining crystals to power-up them. ORB became so called 'lord of war.' Dealer of technology that could be used against aliens and it made ORB-government and Morgenroete very rich. Because gaining always latest technology that humans created in some cases ORB-union was considered as a super power only below Atlantic Federation and PLANTs although in technological superiority part ORB surpassed even them. Now both EA and ZAFT were not very eager to mess up with this nation and some believe aliens themselves have started to see ORB as a threat. ORB still hold on their neutrality and only gave two human sides their technology only when they were sure that it was not used for fighting against humans.

Lance snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Bart. "Well I gotta go. Tomorrow is early wakening so that I can go to Azores-islands before nightfall."

"True. I shall miss you. Have fun working with mobile suits and playing with your inheritance."

"Don't worry. I will." He said while walking out of the house.

Tomorrow at Inuzi-house at 8:00

18 year old Lance looked out of his bedroom window at the morning time sky. 'Man, I can't wait to get out of this island of Ohnigohro." Lance thought to himself. Now you might be wondering why Lance is insulting his home island right? Well the reason for that is because he hates it. Yes, Lance hates Ohnigohro. One of the reasons he hates his home island is because of his little sister. It wasn't that he hated his sister, it was rather that he hated the way she acted. She could be quite a bitch when she wanted to be. She was considered the genius of the family, a prodigy in her own right. Many of the people here thought so too. They all praised his sister hailing her as the towns future mayor(their father Eracos is the current mayor) even though she was only 17 and few months younger than Lance.

With all the praise his sister got, he was left all by himself, basically ignored by everyone. Of course this wasn't too bad as this allowed him to grow without the interference of anyone else. He became very skilled in just about anything technical. He could easily build his own laptop if he wanted to, and he did just that.

He clutched the multi colored gem that hung around his neck and had name Serlene carved in it. It was a reminder from his mother Serlene. He always got this weird feeling whenever he touched the gem but paid no real mind to it. Strangely enough his greatest tech abilities soon surfaced after he got the gem, but again he tried not to think about it too much.

Thinking about his mother and his old teacher of technology in school always put a smile on his lips. They had been the ones who had noticed his tech abilities and provided a helping hand when it had been needed by sending him to Azores-islands. It had been his teacher who had gotten Lance the parts necessary to build his laptop. It was now also Lance's mother who had signed the papers needed to recruit into one of the ORB's Mobile Suit Creation Academies.

Yes, you read right, Lance was going to go into a mobile suit factory. One of the reasons he wanted to go was because mobile suits fascinated him like no other. Sure they were machines of war, but still, what wasn't awesome about being able to go out into a giant robot and destroy stuff with it. Also he was interested in all of the technology in it.

As for the reason why he didn't get one of his parents to sign his papers. This was because while his parents basically treated him like he was some random guy who had rented out a room to live in they did at times remember that he was their son and they had always hated the military. There was no way they would ever let him join.

Inuzis have been always been radicalists who protested fighting in every chance they got. Usually it would be good, but they took it to the extreme. They were people who would do anything to avoid conflict. If they were in charge they would accept any demands without using weapons no matter how propesterous those demands would. Fighting and dying for the sake of ideals was something they would never accept. In first war they named Uzumi Nara Attha for unfit to rule because fight of ORB and in second war they were supporters of the Seiran family. They were ready to sell their minds and souls for the sake of false peace. They were spat for memory of those who defended their beliefes with their blood and Inuzis sought any excuses to insult those who stood their ground. Lance was supporter of peace, but he couldn't stop thinking his family as hypocritic cowards.

This is why he made up this story of how some advanced tech school had accepted him, and had given him a full scholarship and everything. While his story wasn't false as technically he was going to a school that would teach him about tech, it wasn't the entire truth. The only part of his story that was solidly true was the part where he told them of how his teacher had already signed the papers necessary. He had been hurt that they hadn't even cared enough to at least try and see if he was lying.

Tomorrow was the day that he would be leaving. A car sent from the school would pick him up at about 9:00 am. This was good for him as his parents would be going to watch one of his sisters 'brilliant' concerts. She plays the violin for those of you who are wondering.

As he got ready for bed his last thought was that he was going to love learning how to pilot a mobile suit.

The first rays of sunlight entered Lance's room hitting him in the face and waking him up slightly. Not wanting to be woken from his slumber Lance pulled the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and leapt out of bed, hurrying to ready himself for the taxi that would pick him up. He ran around brushing his teeth, combing his hair and putting his regular clothes on all at the same time. When he was done he was dressed up in light-blue jeans, and an white short-sleeved jacket that had ornaments at the bottom. The jacket ended at the bottom of his waist and the zipper was open to reveal a black t-shirt. Of course he also had on his necklace.

He then went down into the kitchen for breakfast. Once inside the kitchen he saw his sister eating a plate stuffed with eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. His sister had inherited her looks from her mother Yarika. His sister had long, silky, black hair, green eyes just like his mother, and she was already starting to show looks of growing into a fine woman. She was currently a black dress with black high heeled shoes for her concert.

Lance saw both of his parents had only made enough breakfast for his sister. 'Typical' he thought to himself. He found and poured himself some cereal to eat. Michiko(name of Lance's sister) noticed that Lance was in the kitchen and said "Well, look who finally decided to get up, morning Lance Inuzi." she said in an arrogant voice that was slowly starting to become more common whenever she spoke. Lance said 'hn' in response.

Seeing this as an opportunity Michiko said in a whiny voice "Mom, dad Lance is being mean to me." Eracos who was in the living room reading the newspaper didn't even look up from it and said "Lance be nice to your sister."

Lance at one time may have tried to disprove what his sister had said, but he had learned not to after remembering all the other times where he had tried to do so. All those other times he had ended up with a worse punishment, with his parents always taking the side of their 'little genius'.

So Lance just grumbled out an apology and got back to eating his breakfast. Once he was done he left the table and was about to go to his room when his sister spoke up again "I hope you're not going to come to my concert dressed up like that." Lance raised an eyebrow at hearing this and asked "What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Yarika heard him say this and yelled at him "What have I told you about using that kind of language in this house young man." Lance sighed and said "You've told me how it makes my sound like a street thug and how you refuse to have a street thug in your presence. Look I'm sorry, but really, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lance asked starting to get annoyed.

Michiko answered his question " That may be fine for whatever hobo place it is that you go to, but for something like one of _my_ concerts, you have to be a little more sophisticated." She said this in that increasingly arrogant voice she was starting to get.

Lance retorted "Well for your information Michiko I won't even be going to your concert." This shocked her, because while it might seem like she didn't care about her brother she did deep (very, very, very deep)down inside, and this was one of the few times it showed "W-what! Why not?" she asked in a sort of pleading voice. Yarika looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes when he said that only for that same anger to be quelled by his next words.

"Don't you guys remember, at 9:00 a taxi will come and pick me up to take me to that tech school that I'll be going to. You guys are supposed to be at the concert by 8:30." Lance said. He did feel a bit bad about lying to his family about the school but he quelled it down pretty easy. "Oh, right, uh-I forgot." Yarika said nervously while scratching the back of her head. Michiko just stared on angrily knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

Once everyone else had gone Lance just went up to his room to make sure he had packed everything he would need. When he was done with that he saw that there were only 25 more minutes left. Just roaming around the house Lance thought about all of the people he would be leaving behind. then he quickly realized that he didn't really care about any of them. Most of them weren't really his friends, just people who were using him to try and get close to his sister. Those whom he could consider friends had either abandoned him for new friends or just weren't good enough to be called friends. So really he had no friends in Ohnigohro-island aside Bart.

The only person who he could consider a friend had as stated earlier abandoned him some time ago. She and him had been best friends at one point in their lives. However once she started making friends with his sister she picked up on some of his sisters arrogant habits. This hadn't been what killed their friendship, but rather it lead up to what would, Christian Canard. Lance could not understand what people saw in him as he was his former classmate and jerk was word designed for him. Lance and Christian were always against each other as Christian saw adopted Lance as someone who would not become note worthy. Christian had been the boy that every girl crushed on, especially after his older brother Seo ran away to join the ORB Forces Military where he was under tutelage of Neo Roanoke aka Mu La Flaga 'Hawk of Endymion'. Seo was assigned to be commander of mobile suit team in new prototype Spacedrifter-class ship _Horizon_(**2**)**. **Ship was under command of captain Ali, brother of desceased lover of 'Desert Tiger' Andrew Waltfeld's Aisha and Andrew's student. In order to fight against neonians _Horizon _and its' crew had defected from ORB and became pirates. Officially ORB had abadonned them, but unofficially they were supported by ORB forces across the globe. Once Lance's former female friend had fallen for Christian (just like every other girl in the town, Michiko included), she began to push Lance away until she decided that he was interfering with her chances of getting Christian and promptly ended their friendship. Needless to say he had been hurt badly by that and had closed himself of from other girls in an attempt to ward of the pain.

Ironically treasured Christian had defected ORB and joined for ZAFT. Reason is to find those who have assasinated other Canards one by one and take revenge on neonians who killed all other Canards other than him and Seo when neonians made surprise attack on ORB-territory including his parents. Message he left behind said that he will seek for power that ORB wont give for him. Peaceloving residents in Ohnigohro showed how much hypocritical they are and said that he will some day return as a hero who saved humanity from alieninvaders. Those people made him sick.

Eventually Lance just decided to get over it and move on, however he still never made another friend in that island and rarely in outside of island after that. This was mostly because he found everyone else to either be a jerk or as stated above tried to use him to get close to his sister.

Lance was brought out of his musings by his watch beeping telling him that it was 9:00. He grabbed all his things as fast as he could and ran outside to where the taxi was. Lance got in the taxi and told the driver to step on it. He wanted to be out of this town as fast as he could possibly be.

(Play ending song _Reason_ by Nami Tamaki)

When he was watching outside of taxi he had no idea how and in what circumstances he would return to Ohnigohro-island.

To be continued

**Author notes: This is beginning of my new story. Next is lot of flashbacks as people think how this all began and other main characters are introduced. Now I will concentrate to Naruto Demonking from Konoha story that people had long waited. **

**Please read and review and look at my profile.**

**I placed these opening and ending songs because I think those were best of series songs and if video would be made from this story I would want those be opening and ending song.**

**You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**

**1. Basically huge Mass Relay from Mass Effect which I don't own**

**2. White star ship from Babylon 5. I had always liked design of this ship. More information about **_**Horizon **_**later. Image of **_**Horizon**_**: **http :/rpggamer .org/ uploaded_images /1whitestar .JPG


	3. Flashbacks

**Gundam SEED Stars**

Third war erupted, but now it isn't only with ZAFT and EA and all sides aren't even humans. OC/Lunamaria, OC/Meyrin, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli and more.

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

"**Alien language Speaking"**

'_**Alien language Thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I do own my neonians, OCs and some mobile suits.**

**3. Flashbacks**

(Play starting song _Bokutachi no Yukue_ by Hitomi Takahashi/_Realize_ by Nami Tamaki)

(Few months later at ZAFT's Gibraltar-base)

_"How it came to this?"_

That wasn't first and will certainly not be last time Athrun Zala would think those words. Right now he was thinking that sentence while walking in ZAFT's Gibraltar-base towards Minerva-class ship Juno where he was assigned with his fiancee Meyrin Hawke and where she was already waiting for her him to join in.

There was a distinct lack of organization around the base's hangars, mechanics and Defense Committee agents shouting at pilots and other mechanics for their apparent inability to organize, leaving mobile suits sitting in inappropriate areas and GINNs armed with actual weapons.

Athrun glanced back at a ZAKU that had just been ordered to move while thinking about answer to his own question.

Time when Lacus was Supreme Chairwoman had been almost time of prosperity and understanding, but that was only in surface. Under all that movement called Break the World who in Athrun's opinion were coordinator version of Blue Cosmos had been cathering influence. Supreme Council members were quickly replaced with people who opposed Lacus and support Chaiman Zala or Durandal's views. These people share their views with the radical wing and wish to eliminate the naturals in yet another war. Some believe that their elections in their respective colonies were tampered with. Only few old members which remained loyal for Lacus stayed in council.

But inspite of inner turmoils in PLANTs some happy things has happened amongst Athrun's friends. First was that Kira and Lacus got married and second is that they adopted a about two year old girl. Although it was more like girl was delivered for Clyne-Yamato couple's home and letter only saying that her name is Rose and that her mother wishes them to raise her. Lacus had immediately accepted adoption of girl after tries to find her real mother were fruitless. Thirdly Athrun had got Meyrin pregnant and he was going to give her surprise after their child is born. Athrun didn't get to surprise anyone because instead they all got surprise and it was not nice one.

Flashback-Hospital in PLANTs

When the group got into Meyrin's room, where some doctors with some equipment watched from side-lines everyone was happy to see what was in Meyrin's arms. Meyrin was holding babyboy.

Athrun nodded his head as he and the others approached his fiancee "Hey honey," he said "how are you?"

Meyrin smiled tiredly at him as she cuddled her baby boy. "I'm tired," she said "but I should be fine in the morning." She finished as Athrun nodded his head in understanding.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lunamaria asked

Athrun smiled as she picked up the boy "This little man here is Nicol Heine Zala."

"He looks so cute. Some day I want baby of my own." Lunamaria said as she looked at sleeping baby.

"I know. Me too." Lacus said.

"This reminds me of the time you were born Meyrin." Mrs Hawke said as he looked at the little baby.

Athrun started to take out small red box from his pocket. "You know Meyrin. I have something to ask you..."

Athrun couldn't finish what he was going to say before Meyrin let out a scream. Athrun noticed little blood in her lap and most horrifying thing was that blood was leaking out of just born Nicol's mouth.

Suddenly three doctors that had been on side just watching sprung in action and took Nicol out of his mother's hands. They pulled out new kind of small nano pool tank and after placing some wires in him they placed Nicol in there. Nano pool tank was newest medical invention invented in Orb. In pool of breathable water swam millions of nanobots which entered inside of person who was placed in tank sending information to computers attached to device and healing person in way that doctors programmed. In one screen appeared line that measured body's activity and brain waves and it was weak in Nicol. When line is straight it was clear sign that Nicol is completely dead.

"What are you doing to my baby/niece!" yelled Athrun, Meyrin and Lunamaria who were held by their friends.

"Nurse, hold them off! We don't have time! What is status?" head doctor shouted for doctors managing computers.

"His lungs are collapsing sir and blood is filling them."

"Have nanobots keep lungs up and repair damage, place pipe in lungs to take out blood and begin blood transfusion!"

"Sir there are leaks in stomach and two blood vessels have suddenly snapped!"

Doctors did everything they could, but more problems started to appear. It was like whole body was collapsing from inside. In few second lines went straight and doctors and nurses put their heads down. Mrs Hawke fainted and her husband went in shock. Lacus cried while Kira hugged him and Lunamaria cried hard in Shinn's chest. Most bad was Meyrin who was in denial with constant crying and she yelled while nurses had to hold her down so she wouldn't break nano pool tank in try to take Nicol. Athrun had gone in shock while watching his dead son and he dropped box in his hand which opened up revealing same wedding ring he once gave for Cagalli.

"Not again." said head doctor. "Latest machines were used, and we were in place in second and still..."

"Again?" asked Lacus. "What you mean by saying again? What do you know?"

Doctors tried to dodge answer, but Hawke family were demanding aswers and it's not wise to say no for supreme chairwoman. Finally head doctor answered. "We don't want this to leak outside, but this was tenth time when third or fourth generation coordinator dies during or soon after birth. We can't explain it, their bodies just start to collapse no matter how healthy they looked. Brains, kidneys, heart and other body parts just start to tear up when they are getting out of womb. This young one was third that was made perfectly with new nano coordinator birth technology and still died. We have co-operated with Orb and got their nano technology just for this and still we have no idea what causes this. We are getting hopeless."

Flashback end

Athrun hadn't tried to ask Meyrin's hand after that and their relationship has come in halt. Meyrin hadn't been what she was during second valentine war and she sometimes got in depression that got in Athrun too. Lunamaria was also affected as she started to fear idea of trying to get child although she like Meyrin really wished to continue their line and they refused any ideas of adoption. Also lately after war when they had started living together Lunamaria and Shinn had started to notice things in others they didn't like and they had to start to going to couple therapist. Lunamaria was talking how she saw Shinn differently than how she had seen him on military academy and in military.

Also that wasn't only medical issue in PLANTs. One day areas that controlled food production and air conditioning got gaught in fire by electrical failure and some important facilities have got malfunctions ever since. Feelings of nausea and headaches and vomiting had become common in spacecolonies and when reason was investigated they noticed that even coordinators don't have unbeatable immune system. Because malfunctionings air, water and food were affected and while those would mean nothing in earth where nature would sort things out easily in space it arouse large problems. Humans were not designed to live in facilities where air, food, water and other necessities has to be made with machines, even in well made colonies like PLANT. It still left its' mark in every produced nessecity and healthissues amongst coordinators grew. Especially amongst those who have never been in Earth and who are lower class citizens and coordinators started looking towards Earth. Break the World lead by councilman Abceo Prisken was quick in using that in advantage and start blaming Lacus' covernment while cathering all information of attacks from remnants of Blue Cosmos and Logos no matter how small and hiding all evidence of naturals helping victims. His speech after one serious bomb attack (culprits were found soon after with help of naturals) turned many coordinators on thirst of blood.

Flashback

_"The perpetrators behind attacks have been found to be none other than the naturals once again. In their savage attack they have claimed the lives of many of our valiant soldiers. The bomb blasts in Aprillus have taken the lives of many of my closest friends who also served on the Supreme Council. Worst of all, it is with great pain that I must inform you that Lacus Clyne is missing. We must stand firm for now is the time that we finally set things right. For years we have fought with the naturals for no reason other than their prejudice and jealousy against our superior abilities. We have tried to live along side them in peace in the same world like Chairman Durandal wished for, but that turned out to be a disaster in which thousands of our fellow coordinators lost their lives. Lacus Clyne has tried to ensure peace as well and even that failed when it ended up starting the second valentine war. Yet following her principles, the PLANTS remained firm and tried for peace even at the end of the 2nd war but look at how that turned out. Just months after the end of the war, even after signing the peace treaty, they dare attack us for no reason, other than their foolish animosity towards us? When we ask areas from Earth so that we could heal ourselves from raging diseases Alliance doesn't let us. Naturals sits around in clean air and greenery around them, caring nothing for those who struggle on space. I believe its time we bring peace and security to the PLANTS and humanity. We cannot afford to lose more lives in pointless wars, it is time we put an end to this conflict, and the only way to do so is the way envisioned by Patrick Zala, to completely eradicate the sources of all conflict. Naturals that seek more wars, neutral nations that side with both sides for their own gain, are all sources of conflict. I wish for peace and the best way to attain it is for humanity to evolve. We will start a new age of coordinators, and when everyone is equal then there will be no conflict. Thus I besiege you all to help me and support me as we start a new era in human civilization."_

Flashback end

In truth naturals had tried offer help in many ways like coordinators did after drop of Junius 7, but Abceo demanded ridiculous things like areas from Earth's nations and other things that were impossible. And Lacus wasn't missing. In truth mansion of Clyne-Yamato family was attacked by some members of FAITH and they were saved only because their allies warned them in time. Now they were in exile in care of Junk Guild because Orb couldn't take them in due to political reasons. Soon after that Prisken became new supreme chairman and ZAFT attacked at areas surrounding Gibraltar and Carpenteria and third war began.

Cutting out of his thoughts Athrun watched large Minerva-class ship that was in front of him which was also his destination. The _Juno _was exactly same looking as its' famous prototype predecessor down to colouring. Seeing it made him remember his time in second valentine war. Athrun shook his head yet again and walked inside ship.

"Ensign Athrun Zala asks permission to come aboard in _Juno_." he saluted nearby officer.

"Athrun Zala. You have some nerve to come in this ship."

Athrun turned around and saw four very familiar persons and Athrun gasped. Standing before him was…

"Yzak?"

"You bastard!" Yzak shouted, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him back. "Why the hell is you had to transferred here?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I have no idea what's going on! And why you are here?" Athrun said, trying to calm his old friend down.

"I am here because I am captain of this ship while Dearka is my XO, Shiho is leader of mobile suits and Kuroneko is her second-in-command!" Yzak answered surprising Athrun.

"Alright, break it up you two." Dearka said, pulling the two apart as Shiho and Toujo Kuroneko walked between them.

Yzak's fourth-in-command Toujo Kuroneko is young woman with always experssionless face, almost non-excisting breasts, small height for her age, short hair whiter than Yzak's and frail body type and she was quiet person who talked only when it was necessary. Her intrests lied in fortunetelling from her hand made picture cards. Athrun haven't met her lot, but he had to admit that he has never seen better Dragoon-system user and how greatly her predictions hit their mark was really scary. She treated pretty much everybody as furnitures that had been brought in some day and it was okay to do same with her.

Yzak glanced at Athrun, now wearing the uniform of a Red Coat. "So why did you decide to come back Athrun?"

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing while all this was happening," Athrun replied. "You're all out here doing something to help end the war as quickly as possible. Everyone is, but I just can't seem to find what I should be doing."

Yzak nodded his head in understanding. "So you've decided to do something you know, fighting."

"Something like that. At least here, I can do something useful."

Yzak accepted Athrun's answer, but there was still something bothering him. "How did Cagalli, Kira and Lacus take it?"

Athrun hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Not good. I had fight with Kira because of this."

"Geez. You sholud've looked for other way and not come here."

"See, I told you he's upset." Dearka said with a grin.

Yzak hit Dearka in response. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll knock it off."

Shiho cleared her throat. "So what you would like to talk about, Athrun?"

There was one thing Athrun was very intrested of and he couldn't help from not asking. "What actually happened in that battle when neonians arrived?"

They got silent and got sour faces while remembering that day. "The three of us were running interception missions as Shiho was assigned to other squad when those aliens came." Dearka added in a quiet tone. "When we saw what they were capable of we were terrified. We thought that they were trying to wipe out us in one strike. I still think that could have done it if they had wanted."

"As you know ZAFT had decided to wipe out all space forces of alliance and we got in huge fight near Junius 5 when that plasma cloud got between moon and PLANTs. New Gundams and our Gaddessas of elites from FAITH were deployed first time and still battle could have gone either way..."

Flashback-Space near Junius 5

The battle between the forces of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance was brutal. Alliance Dagger Ls clashed with ZAFT GuAIZ Rs and ZAKUs while Nazca-class destroyers and Laurasia-class frigates slugged it out with Agamemnon-class carriers, Nelson-class battleships, Drake-class escort ships and new Bismarck-class battleships. A Gunner ZAKU Warrior fired its rifle, piecing the bridge of a Drake-class. As the Alliance ship started to drift, a pair of Daggers fired their beam rifles at the ZAKU, destroying it. A pair of Doppelhorn Daggers fired their beam rifles and twin cannons at a group of GuAIZ Rs. Two ZAFT mobile suits exploded while a third lost its head. But before they could finish the rest of the ZAFT machines off, a ZAKU Phantom shot the two of them from behind, destroying them. A pair of Nazca-classes fired on a Nelson-class, their combined bombardment overwhelming the Alliance warship. Explosions ripped through its hull, consuming the battleship. Three GINN High-Maneuver Type IIs raced across the battlefield, gunning down Daggers before they could get a clear shot on them. A dying Drake-class rammed into a Nazca-class, taking both ships out in a huge fireball.

"Damn… This is getting dicey." Dearka commented as he dodged the incoming fire from a pair of Daggers.

"That doesn't matter. They are attacking the PLANTs." Yzak said, drawing a beam saber. "It's our duty to defend our homeland. We're not going to take one step back." Yzak shot forward, slicing through a Dagger with his saber as he shot down another with his assault rifle. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Kuroneko replied, driving one of her beam sabers of her GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Custom into a Dagger.

At that moment, an Agamemnon-class fired its cannons. The beams pieced a Nazca-class and the warship exploded. Nearby, Dearka fired beam assault rifle. His well aimed shots took down a trio of Daggers in rapid succession. "Yzak, perhaps we should deal with that ship." He said as he pulled out a grenade, primed it and threw it at a fourth Dagger.

Yzak nodded. "Form up gentlemen, we're taking down that ship." he ordered nearby ZAKU squad.

Squad formed up and surged towards the Agamemnon-class. A wing of Daggers moved up, blocking their path. The ZAKUs just tore through them, gunning them down with their assault rifles as they raced towards the Alliance battleship. The ship's point defenses opened up, firing upon them. But they were too fast and agile for the guns to hit them. The ZAKU High Maneuver Types started firing upon the ship. Dearka fired on one of the missiles, destroying it. Yzak took out the other with his beam sabers. Kuroneko fired the fatal shot, taking out the ship's bridge. The ship was effectively dead.

They started to move towards other ships when suddenly communication systems started to send some weird noise.

"What is this? Has our communication gone broken or something?"

"That voice... It reminds me singing of whales."

Both sides stopped almost all fighting as they wondered what was happening.

"Is it me or is there some lind of movement in those clouds?" Dearka said.

They were not only ones to notice as all sides zoomed their cameras in plasma cloud and noticed shadows which grew soon to be more visible. All fighting stopped in order to look what was coming.

(Go to youtube and play Gundam 00 Movie OST Disk 2 - 04 ELS~Impregnability)

Suddenly out of clouds bursted six light blue colored... WHALES. Whales looked little like blue whales, but they were much larger, they had three large red eyes in both sides in place where their mouths ended and they had wires attached in them like they were pulling something large. Whales stopped and from clouds appeared mostly grey coloured space ships, mobile suits and mobile armors which looked like eagles or bees. There was two types of mobile suits. Most ones were grey colored which didn't look like any known mobile suit, has a single eye, growing rifles out of its arms and instead of legs there was tail with same rifle extension like in hands(**1**). Then there were those that were white, had different kinds of arms and had futuristic look(**2**).

Two human sides could only look astonished and mouths opened or teeth gritting.

"Oh man. Alien whales and large fleet of unseen machines. What is this? Have we dropped in some scifi novel?" muttered Dearka.

Dearka's muttering got Yzak out of his stupor and after shaking his head he noticed that unknown fleet was getting in formation so he started to bark orders for entire ZAFT fleet.

"This is commander Joule. What you are just standing there? Start making contact for that strange fleet, get in formations ready to face this new fleet if they don't answer and get Gundams and new machines out of the base. We might have more enemies to fight." When ZAFT started to move EAF decided to get in formations too.

Aliens got in their formation first and out of clouds came three disk satelite looking machines and two ships that looked different from most ships and were about size of Minerva-class ship(**3**). Discs and peak of two ships were glowing in bright light.

"Commander Joule, alien like fleet doesn't answer for hailings and thoes five ships look like they are charging their main cannons." Kuroneko said.

"Damnit so they are hostiles and it is no use to listen their radios because we probably can't understand them!"

"Actually commander I have listened their frequencies and although I have never heard that language... I can somehow understand it little."

"So you speak alien although you have never heard it." said Dearka. "This just gets weirder and weirder."

Just as he said it five machines had charged and they... blinked. Just that, no beams or any kind of projectiles. Just blink and five lines of explosions and disappearing machines and scattering junk appeared. One line appeared in EAF fleet, one in ZAFT fleet and three others appeared where was machines of both sides.

"Okay what'a'heck just HAPPENED!" shouted Yzak.

"I think they fired something with so much speed that our machines couldn't register it. If that is so I don't think that something can be block... I am intercepting some orders from their fleet. Oh noh."

"Speak to me ensign Kuroneko. What are they saying?" Yzak said impatiently.

"They are saying... Commence search-and-destroy maneuvers." Yzak's eyes widened and Dearka gulped.

As soon as that was said aliens' mobile suits started closing in and ships started to fire long-range violet beams and missiles towards ranks of Zaft and Eart Alliance forces. Some big missiles broke down when those were hit and scattered group of smaller missiles amongst humans. Beams rained on them and Dearka had hard time to dodge them and at same time shoot missiles down which didn't always move straight, but actually dodged beams. Suddenly he saw big missile closing in and he shot it and activated his shield's beamcoating just in time before missile exploded and shock wave pushed him back.

"Like that would take me. I survived from two wars and I am going to survive again." he said before firing towards large missile, which for his grimace broke down to reveal dozen smaller ones which flew at three GOUF Ignited.

Soon aliens' own mobile suits joined in and Dearka dodged stray shot from one with snakelike lower body when it fired some sort of lightning at him. He didn't dodge completely and lightning scratched at leg. Unfortunately that scratch was enough as entire GuAIZ was electrified.

"AAGH! What'a'heck? Come on, it was just a scratch!" Dearka shouted as entire Blaze ZAKU Phantom was temporarily stung and didn't move no matter what he did. Dearka was terrified when he noticed suit closing in with violet beam saber coming out of tip of tail. Fortunately it had to dodge and bring small beam shield out of its' wrist when two suits opened relentless fire at it and it flew away to seek easier prey.

"Dearka are you okay?" white GOUF Ignited called with Yzak's voice.

"I am fine and controls of my suit are coming back. What happened, that lightning it fired merely scratched and still my entire suit was affected?"

"Listening their freguency I heard three things." spoke Kuroneko. "Those tailed suits are called Nagas and weird ones are Wisels. I also heard that they were instructed to use weapons that fires plasma lightning bolts. Those bolts must be more conductive than regular electricity."

"Then why your suit didn't get fried when you got hit in shoulder couple seconds ago?" said Yzak.

"I think it is because I had new phase shift armor installed in my suit. It must've dampened electricution some."

"Good for you. Now question is how many has that armor or some kind of beam shield." said Dearka.

Answer was: not even half of them. They watched when group of those Nagas and Wisels opened fire at larger group of ZAFT suits with missiles and bolts. Some had beam coated shield to guard, but most suits were electrocuted from even small hits and blew up. Before they could retaliate missile exploded close by and spread electrifying cloud of plasma at them. All suits which didn't blow up were too stung to move when aliens finished them off. EA had no easier as while they had beam coated shields their mobile suits didn't have phase shift and Kuroneko observed how single Naga fired plasma bolt at two Dagger Ls which got damaged and stunned and Naga sliced them at two with violet beam sabers which grew from hands. At same time it fired beam out of it's tail which destroyed one Windam and Naga flew to next target. Suddenly barrage of beams flew out of Alliance fleet and squads of new mobile armors flew in destroying some aliens. There was two types. One was blue with large beam cannons at sides(**4**) and other was black(**5**) which was faster than any mobile suit that ZAFT had. Aliens sent their own speed based mobile suits which resembeled eagles(**6**) and bees and even those new mobile armors started to turn in scrap.

"Damn it! These aliens are not bad and they got us by big surprise for being... aliens." Yzak cursed when his shield got almost destroyed when three Nagas fired plasma bolts at him.

"Commander, my sensors are noticing some small group of EA suits with missile launchers closing in at alien fleet. You might want to see this picture." Said Kuroneko as image of half a dozen suits appeared on screen. In launchers was too well known symbol of red umbrella in in yellow circle.

"Nukes! I knew they would use those in this war too! Well at least this time those are not directed at us." said Yzak just before nuclear missiles were launched.

"Eat this you space monsters!" pilot of a special detachment of the Earth Forces Windam mobile suit, equipped with a special Striker Pack said.

"Those are too close to be intercepted. Even if they fire at them nuclear explosion would swallow some ships." said Kuroneko.

"I didn't think there would be a day I would say this, but I might actually be happy when I see nuke exploding." said Yzak.

But they didn't see nuclear explosions. Instead they saw three closest manta ray resempling ships firing some glowing balls from cannons at missiles and when balls hit they expanded in rainbow hazed orbs that swallowed missiles and when orbs vanished so had missiles.

"WHAT A HELL! WHERE DID NUKES DISAPPEAR!" yelled EA's pilot before those balls were fired at her. Rainbow haze engulfed her and when it dissipated she noticed herself and her fellow pilots of Blue Cosmos floating naked in space before she suffocated in emptiness.

Dearka just stared at image of suits vanishing leaving naked naturals. "Okay Kuroneko. What just happened?"

"I am intercepting some message where ships are commanded to use some sort of Particle Neutralizer weaponry... and more ships are ordered to enter at fray! This was just a first wave!"

More ships appeared from cloud and those opened barrage of glowing balls and glowing beams at humans. When they hit orbs appeared making huge holes in ships which exploded and naked suffocating humans started to float in space. Also two special kind of ships' main cannons and three satellite cannons blinked once again and five lines of destruction appeared once again. Like with plasma bolts phase shift and beam shields took out some damage, but still Particle Neutralizer orbs caused damage even in protected mobile suits. EAF got especially large casualties since they didn't have phase shift in their mobile suits. When aliens got extra help they started to fight more ferociously and casualties in EAF and ZAFT started to pile up.

(End video Gundam 00 Movie OST Disk 2 - 04 ELS~Impregnability)

"Damn it!" Yzak swore after slicing one Naga which shot out its' cockpit at towards its' allies before blowing up. "We can't hold up. We have to retreat near Gondwana."

"Commander those aliens are attacking on Junius 5."

Yzak turned his gaze at colony where one alien ship guarded while three really big machines which looked like centipedes had pierced through walls. Yzak got some visual images sent for him where he saw those centipedes sending thousands of silver threads which wrapped around panicing citizens and pulled them inside of centipedes.

"Get some troops for me! We will try to save those citizens!"

"Commander their ship's cannons are sending rising large heat signatures. Its' cannons are charging!"

(Play from youtube Broken English music after speech part or watch Hellsing OVA episode 5)

True to word Yzak saw how cannons were clowing little. "They wouldn't... Oh God... DON'T DO IT!"

Those cries fell for deaf ears as ship fired sending barrage of missiles and energy bombs at colony. When they hit fires of explosions appeared. Images were filled with screaming people as they were consumed by fire or were sucked out in space as colony begun collapsing and still more missiles were launched at colony. People started to run towards silver threads that they were escaping moment ago as they saw those as only way of escape.

Eventually centipedes had gathered enough humans and turned at plasma cloud. Some ZAFT tried pursuing, but they were too deep in alien lines.

(End video and flashback)

"Soon both we and Alliance retreated and plasma cloud dissipated showing those eight asteroid colonies, that huge metallic moon and that machine size of PLANT which was dupped as Spacemassdriver as aliens use it to get and send back troops from their home world. In following day they launched three battalions of soldiers in energy bubbles at coasts of Antarctica, South Africa and Brazilia."

(Flashback - Cape of Hope)

Helicopter of one TV-station was flying above cape and female reporter started talking at camera. "We are right now at Cape of Hope near area where energy bubbles of aliens fell and caused thick mist which is slowly vanishing. Army is just entering in city and is preparing for worst. In personal opinion I don't think they have much time." She was proven right when mist vanished showing entire sea clearly.

(Go to youtube and play Red Alert 3 - Japanese Invasion HD)

Entire horizon was filled with alien ships which either floated, were little beneath surface or flied in sky. Ships and some mobile suits opened fire at Cape town while others closed in at beach. When they reached beach transport vehicles dropped land vehicles which resembled scorpions, spiders and floating medusas while eagle and butterfly like mobile suits opened fire at city. From water rose machines that were like sharks with arms and legs or crabs and when ships got close to beach they opened up revealing Nagas and Wisels. As soon as they got on beach they opened fire. Buildings and few military vehicles were quickly destroyed while they captured people alive in same way they did in Junius 6.

(End video Red Alert 3 - Japanese Invasion HD)

"Holy God this is not battle. This is massacre as aliens move forward without letting anyone to stop them. We are sending live image as we try to get at human army. But we get new information from our collague in Rio de Janeiro.

-Same time Rio de Janeiro-

Another TV helicopter with female reporter appeared in screen. "We are right now in live at Rio de Janeiro where is no mist, but skies are filled with thick clouds. It might be same thing as in Africa, but..."

She couldn't speak more as vuddenly violet beam shot out of clouds destroying one skyscraper.

(Go to youtube and play 03 Belcross which is OST from Heroic Age anime(**7**))

From clouds appeared fleet of manta ray look a likes and mobile suits who fired purple beams of different sizes in city and mobile suits continued to descending while ships continued advancing forward. Mobile suits were armed with those tentacle like crappling devices.

"Oh god! My viewers. I think we are going to see here pretty much same situation as in Africa." TV reporter said continuing her broadcast while cameraman filmed every aspect of attack.

Mobile suits of USSA which were type that EAF uses flew up in order to defend city. They couldn't shoot even single alien as beams destroyed them. Cameraman showed how three mechanic eagles released missiles at ghettos destroying slums in explosions. Then he showed how one ship fired at feet of statue of the Christ swallowing it in fire and it crumbled. Soon three eagles returned at destroyed slums and tentacles took some mourning and running brazilians and when they took enough they returned at ships. Fleet continued deeper at jungle without stopping in order to attack USSA military facilities.

"I think we have shown enough. Now we shall move away from scene so that we don't get hit by beams. From images shown here and in Africa we may be looking start of real alien invasion. Now back to studio."

(End 03 Belcross and three days later)

For three days humanity was in chaos. Both naturals and coordinators couldn't stop aliens from advancing and soon the USSA and the African Union fell. Every day new questions appeared and people watched news like glued in order to get answers. They got those when one day while whole world watched televisions aliens used links of stations they captured in Africa and South America and showed image of large plain room.

People gasped from surprise when they saw first time what invaders looked like. In room was four glowing figures each shining in different colour. By body they resembeled humans as some had muscular body of males or femine figure of female with breasts and long hair. Most outstanding differences, aside glowing, was ears and tail of cat while eyes were plain and pupiless. They were dressed in different types of body suits.

Amongst them was human latino female who had look of one who lost everything and in head was metallic helmet with microphone. One alien took microphone and pushed button in helmet. Woman began shaking, but stopped soon and when red tinge appeared in her eyes alien started speaking and woman translated in mind control.

"People of humanity hear our voice. We are race of Neonians. We have started a war against both naturals and coordinators. We who come from worlds beyond your knowledge hold technology superior to yours and we have made your nations collapse as we march unmatched. We have taken some of you as prisoners, but they're treated well in Silver Moon space colony prison. They will stay there until end of this war.

We have not arrived here out of greed for battle, land or resources. We are not here for our own benefit, but we are here for duty. This is crusade for sake of the Great Mother Goddess. Neither Earth Alliance or ZAFT, coordinators or naturals hold power to fight against us themselves and we wont stop until we get what we want in one way or another.

Coordinator or natural, people of Earth or PLANTs, weak or strong, influental or insignificant... doesn't matter. You can only defeat us while fighting against us or eventually submit together. Either way in the end we will get what we came for.

For Great Mother Goddess and Her children!"

Transmission ended as all neonians started shouting "For Mother Goddess!"

(Flashback end)

Athrun remebered that time as he was shocked how he could understand what aliens said. Eventually he found out that also Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Lunamaria ans Shinn could understand them. Eventually people all over started notice having that ability and they were started to be called as Alienwhisperers. Alienwhisperers were soon placed in military.

"Do you have any idea what is their plan?"

"I could become millionare if I could tell answer for higher-ups." said Shiho "It looks like they have stopped trying to advance further and are concentrating getting Beeflies and Eagles to have clear bombing range everywhere. Some of those have made sneak attacks to PLANTs, Switzerland and New York. They are also guarding routes of bombers with heavy support. Like they are showing that there is no place where their bombers can't reach and they are aiming for placing shadow of threat over each factions homes."

"Well anyway I was placed here by orders vice-Chairman Gin D. Devyder. When shall we go to battle?" said Athrun.

"Soon. I take you to your room. In one hour we have meeting in briefing room where our destination is told. Ship leaves in couple of minutes." said Kuroneko.

-Later at Mess hall-

"Why the hell you had to come here!" yelled Shinn Asuka when Athrun stepped on hall looking for Meyrin. Accompanying him was Orb-defector Christian Canard who has long black hair, black eyes and handsome face. He was sitting scowling at table with young coordinator woman of middle-eastern origins Nur Eacha, pilot of Gundam Gaicho.

"Nice to meet you too. To answer your question Shinn I decided to work in same ship with who is my fiancee. I am looking for her."

"Cut it out Shinn." said Lunamaria who had been sitting with Shinn and Christian when Shinn tried to retort. "You should forget what had happened during previous war. Besides Athrun had been right. We were manipulated by Durandal as expendable pawns. Come Athrun. I will show where Meyrin is, but try stay away from her little time. She has her depression again."

When they walked away Shinn returned to talk with Christian. Chris and Shinn had befriended quickly as they both blamed Orb from demise of their family. Chris could make anything he said to sound so right and he could even justify his defection. He was also in good terms with vice-chairman Gin who is admired by Shinn from his rightful thoughts and words like many others.

At a nearby table, Shiho and Yzak were discussing important matters regarding the _Juno's_ new pilots that were assigned to incoming mission. "So all of them are capable pilots and won't cause any real problems. Aside Kuroneko Athrun, Lunamaria, Chris and Shinn are alienwhisperers. But both Shinn and Christian on the other hand, are problem pilots. I thought previous war would've eased that." Yzak said, assessing what Shiho had told him.

"Pretty much. The two of them have anger management issues which is bit surprise for Shinn who had fought in war before and they both have great hatred in their hearts. Durandal and Rey must've hold him in their hands in some special way. But they're both skilled pilots." Shiho said, sipping a glass of water. "Canard may be a Green Coat, but it is not because of ability. He's as good as any Red Coat or even better, but this temperament leaves something to be desired. He is certainly one I am most worried about and, but he's habitually reckless if he doesn't have someone to reign him in directly and he is so damn cold hearted. His life hangs around destroying peoples lives. If you truly look inside of his handsome shell you see... monster ready to be born. Shinn, well I think he was assigned the Gundam named Impulse for a reason. He's skilled, truly the best out of all of them. It is no wonder he is regarded one of ZAFT's best aces. But…" Shiho paused. "I'd honestly trust Luna to watch my back more than Shinn."

Yzak rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Why the hell did they have to reassign me?" he asked to no one in particular. "Breaking up a team that's been together for over a year to send me to captain a ship filled with pilots with big egos and personality distorters and one traitor for his home. Present company excluded."

Shiho shrugged. "Maybe because they felt that the _Juno_ needed a more experienced commander." she replied. "You're an ace from the last war, and a Hero of Two Jachin Dues."

"A Hero of Two Jachin Dues… Hmph. I didn't do anything heroic at those battles." Yzak bitterly stated. "Most of my teams was wiped out at there as you should remember."

"I am sorry. But at the same time, I am right. You and your comrades are far more experienced than everyone else aboard the _Juno_." Shiho said. "Given that we're in a state of war, it's only natural that they would assign a veteran commander to the newest warship of the fleet."

"Still doesn't mean I like it." the scarred captain of _Juno_ said. "My team was made of skilled, competent pilots that I knew I could count on and that they had my back. That kind of trust is born from fighting alongside each other."

"I know that and I know that it won't be easy for you, but it's not like either of us have much choice." Shiho replied. "But I'm sure that you'll manage."

-Later at Briefing room-

Yzak sighed and headed for the pilot's briefing room. The pilots of the old _Minerva's _copy were waiting inside. Shinn, Christian, Eacha and Luna were sitting together in the front row, while others sat behind them. Amongst them was FAITH member Harry Westenfluss and old comrades of Shinn Mare Strode, Courtney Heironimus and Riika Sheder. Rest were some elite veterans. Kuroneko and Shiho were standing by the wall in front of the seats and Dearka in front of big screen with laser pen in hand. The second Yzak entered the room, pilots shot to their feet, standing at attention. Christian stood up as well, much more slowly and calmly, and stood at attention as well as though he didn't care about Yzak's entrance.

"At ease," said Yzak, walking over to Kuroneko and Shiho. "Alright, listen up." Yzak's voice suddenly turned cold and stern. He, Dearka, Kuroneko and Shiho needed to earn the personal respect of these pilots. Their reputations were known, but that wouldn't be enough. "I've reviewed your battle records and spoken with your previous superiors, and as far as I'm concerned, you're all Greens." Needless to say, the Redcoats and older ones were surprised by his announcement. "I don't care what color your coat is, as of now, they are all the same color: Green. Don't like it? Too bad. Right now, I'm in charge. After me comes Elsman and Hahnenfuss, then Kuroneko, followed by you. What we say goes. If any of us give an order, the only thing I expect to hear from you is 'yes sir'. And that goes double for you two, Asuka, Canard. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." they replied.

Yzak nodded. "Good. Please be seated." He said to the pilots. Once the pilots were sitting down, he continued. "Well, let's get to it then. Now you all know little bit about all of us so we can tell our destination and reason why all of you have cathered in this ship. Elsman if you would start."

Dearka started talking and in screen appeared picture of Impulse in blaster mode.

"As you know lots of weapons are used in this war now that most likely more advanced culture has joined in fray, but no any other weapon has become as important as true Gundam-class mobile suits. First generation Gundams in first war and second generation in second war were powerful, but not nearly as important as now unless those were nuclearpowered. It is estimated that our newest massproduced mobilesuits Gaddessas and Orb's Stratos's when using Stratos-armors could take those first Gundams in one-on-one battle. Now because only Gundams can sustain some new technologies, like TPSA II armor made from new gundamium-mineral, muscle frame joints, brainlinked neurodrive and more, all in one suit all fronts are ready to pay huge sums from every possible Gundam that can sustain all those. Even aliens have noticed these possibilities and they have built their own Gundams while eradicating all bases where they suspect these suits to be built. Every suit we get out in one piece needs lot of money and work and need so much skills from builders so ZAFT and EA are both trying to upgrade our first and second generation Gundams into third, but so far both sides have only succeeded in few occations. One of succeces was Impulse, because its' Flyer-system is so cheap to create."

"How ever" said Yzak taking his turn "one nation has surpassed both us and Earth Alliance in creation of Gundams and that nation is Orb union." Orb-flag got in screen and Shinn and Christian frowned. "That nation has more capable people in this area and more advanced technology and energy-source to use than we have. Grystal-laser-filters are like designed for mobile suits, main island Onogoro is rich with minerals needed to create gundamium and laser weaponry is more efficient than our beam weapons. They are only nation aside us who knows a secret of mass usage phase shift armor. They are also first humans to use nanotechnology and it is great help in creating gundamium and building machines when they use their AI (Artificial Intelligence) computer LEXI(Learning EXperimental Intelligence). Nobody can say their military is weak as they were first nation to repel attack of aliens. Orb Gundam with grystal-laser-filter are said to be worth of their weight in gold."

"And now they are selling them to both sides. What neutrality. They have become only arms-dealers who strife in war." said Chris.

"They had to give some of their technology or they would be attacked great technology or not." said Athrun who still had some passion towards Orb and its' ideals.

"Quiet! Well all that talk aside lets continue for our objective. What is puplically known is that Azores are owned by Orb, there are mines for gundamium, mobile suit factory, mobile suit engineering academy and it is guarded by Gundam ORB-Z044 Liger. What is not known is those facts hide creation of eight third generation Gundams. Names are Z101-Duel Dragon Strike, Z102-Abyss Buster, Z103-Nibelung, Z104-Flash, Z105-Asura, Z106-Nothung, Z107-Wrath and Z108-Keeper."

"Nibelung and Nothung. Those are weird names."

"Those must come from opera Nibelung's Ring. Nothung was magic sword which according to legend was world's greatest dragon slayer." said Kuroneko in her motionless tone.

"Thank you for information. In Azores there is something else that interests higher-ups. Although aliens' nanobots have destroyed all their mobile suits humans had chance to capture one not too badly damaged other than cockpit exploded after battle of Orb and they were able to take some data from machine's database. They made small box computer known as Black Box of Lotto to analyze all alien data they've gathered. We, EA and aliens have searched that box since we heard about it, but with no avail. Now it looks like strongly that box is in Azores and it has almost analyzed all data. In few days Gundams are all ready and tested and then Orb military will take them and box to Orb since only LEXI can uncode information in it. Our objective regarding towards black box and those eight Gundams are simple: we are taking them. We are right now moving at Azores as we speak and when we get close enough we will send you pilots to take those suits. We have ensigns Asuka in Impulse Gundam and Eacha in Gaicho Gundam to escort you and cause chaos to give you chance to capture Gundam from Orb. If you can't take all those who didn't get one will take mobile suit we took with us and you will blow up those you can't ride. After extracting data we will send you as a assault force to seek and take black box."

"But wont this cause retaliation from Orb if we attack on their area? We can't fight against them, EA and aliens at same time." said Riika.

"Factories in those areas are not registered to build Gundams and that is why stealing them wont cause international mess. We are taking what shouldn't be there." answered Yzak.

Some like Athrun, Lunamaria and Shinn got sour taste in their from idea of stealing mobile suits. Most took it neutrally. Some already called which suit they wanted to pilot when they started reading from files information about those suits that ZAFT spies had gathered.

"I am going to take Duel Dragon Strike(DDS)." said Mare who had always wanted to pilot Impulse and saw now DDS as promising replacement.

"Take what you want, but this Wrath is mine." said Chris who liked what he read and he felt some pull towards that machine. He could almost see himself firing towards helpless Seo with it.

"We will decide who pilots what." said Kuroneko. "Those who don't get one gets some other suit we got. However Asura is assigned for me because I am only one who can control it effectively."

"This wont be walk in park. What will make this challenge is that we are not only ones who knows. We have confirmed that small force from both EA base in Ireland and alien base in Africa's western coast has sent small task force which are heading at Azores. They know what we know and they have same intentions. Well at least EA has. Aliens probably just want to destroy Gundams and box. EA has sent Girty Lue-class ship and we have confirmed Celine Closester with them in new EA's third gen. Gundam Paladin. Aliens are sending something more terrifying: we have confirmed one of two Devastators from battle of Junius 5 with Virus Gundam and two new alien Gundams."

This got some scared faces: Devastators who has that strange cannon which destroyed many ships at Battle of Junius 5, advanced aliengundams and Virus piloted by one of greatest mobile suit aces ever seen were feared by all humansides. Besides Celine also was quite feared amongst ZAFT.

"We will attack at 9 am. If not any questions that is all."

They started walking out of room Athrun with Meyrin and Lunamaria, Shinn and Chris together.

(Girty Lue-class EA's ship _Meleanos_)

Celine Closester walked out of meeting room of _Meleanos _and thought about her newest mission. She didn't like idea of stealing, but she was one of EAF's best mobile suit aces and she was best pilot in ship and only alienwhisperer aside Jean Bailey there so she would gladly show aliens and some arrogant coordinators how naturals fight. She had smiled when she heard that aces Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala were in opposing ship. She had to show why she was called 'trust of eurasia'.

Celine, whose family originated from Ireland, but lived in Poland, wasn't in any means supporter of Blue Cosmos or Logos. In fact she opposed and detested them and she had some coordinator friends before war so she respected coordinators' abilities. It is just how coordinators left naturals like her in their dust and naturals were considered inferior. Many of her friends and companions were beaten by coordinators in every subject and they got depressed how coordinators took their jobs and made better than them. They had moral down in school and work life and some had become drunkards. Celine had vowed to show that with determination and hard work natural could surpass coordinator and because her specialty was piloting she decided to surpass aces of ZAFT.

Her chance had come after aliens had made new base in Greenland and started invasion from north in Canada, Kingdom of Scandinavia, British isles and Netherlands. Celine had been visiting her relatives in Ireland when attack had started. Neonians attacked nearby base with small force with plasma bolt and particle neutralizer weaponry and while base had mobile suits they didn't get in battle because insufficient armor against alien weaponry. Celine had snucked in base and got in battle with stolen Windam. She could protect base alone so long that soldiers could get their courage and toughen up their defences. Attack was pushed back.

EAF had asked Celine to join in military and she agreed. In phase-shift covered Exus she took part in defending Eurasia and eventually in attacking alien base in Greenland where aliens were pushed out of northern hemisphere and had to retreat back to space. That had been biggest victory against aliens in entire war. Then she was sent in space where she piloted her trusted Exus against aliens and coordinators. After two months she returned in Eurasia where she piloted custom Windam against coordinators in Mediterranean. After her position as ace was covered she was awarded with prototype Paladin Gundam week before being assigned in _Meleanos_.

She looked at her comrades and saw group of three people of her age that were most likely to pilot one of Gundams should they be able to steal one. The least rational of the pilots, Rafa Couza, sat impatiently next to the door. His pilot suit was red and black. He always craved action. He hated to be sitting around doing nothing. It drove him nuts, making him dangerous to be around at times. But nevertheless, he was a deadly pilot in combat and only one in ship that could hope to pilot Asura aside maybe herself.

The next least rational of the pilots was Arthur Bailey, the older twin of Jean Bailey. Arthur was clad in a dark green and black pilot suit, his black hair cut short. In terms of skills, he was at the middle of the group and he acknowledged this. He had air of deep hatred towards coordinators always looming over him, but atleast he showed little caring side for his twin sister.

The youngest of the group, Jean Bailey, was wildly dancing to the music she was listening to on her earphones. She was always like this, wild and hyperactive, her shoulder length blond hair dancing around her moving head. She though showed some distrust towards males other than her twin and at times she could become very cloomy. Her pilot suit was purple and black.

While Celine got greatly along with captain Melissa Badgiruel, cousin of Natarle Badgiruel, she didn't know what to think about her fellow pilots. Rafa was one of last extended and member of Phantom Pain and Blue Cosmos. His uncle, pilot of Verde Buster in previous war, had died when Phantom Pain had attacked DSSD space station and Rafa had become volunteer in Extended program. Then there were twins Arthur and Jean Bailey who had very little same look. They had clearly some connections to Blue Cosmos, but were not members. Arthur harbored great hatred at coordinators which might be because of his sister. Jean was good looking girl who was cheerful with Celine and is likeable, but she has some mental issues and is unstable when coordinators came up. From what Celine could hear she had been cheerful and little child like girl who had sad mother and lousy father. After second war something unjust happened and now she hates coordinators and became consumed with Blue Cosmos propaganda.

Celine felt sorry for Jean and she knew that her resolve fighting against ZAFT would rise if she knew her life story. Not that she needed any. She hopes that war ends, but before that she will show strength of determination of naturals. Fighting against some of ZAFT's greatest aces tomorrow will help reaching that goal.

_'Just wait little more you'll gonna have some serious challenge. Tomorrow...'_

(Galactix-class Neonian ship _Galactix_)

Female androidpilot of Neonian forces and pilot of Night Sky Gundam Josnia Zu-Gyren was maintaining her machine readying for battle at tomorrow. She has shoulder length blonde hair. She also has blue eyes, and loop earrings on both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. She wears a blue denim jacket, white pants and black shoes with orange socks(**8**). She would be accompanied with ace Lux Testa-Haron and Neqor Pyre-Cospel. When she watched at golden yellow coloured light emitting Lux she had little blush. Android had crush for young ace and that had started some of competition from green light emitting Neqor who had his own crush for stylish android even though three pilots had been childhood buddies. Otherwise brilliant Lux was obvious for feelings of his two wingmans.

While they all were supporters of the Plan and ready to fight for Mother Goddess they had different ways to look at this war. Josnia just wanted to fight alongside her comrades while Neqor wanted to prove himself as equal of Lux and Lux is almost fanatic. Lux would sell his soul if it is for the Mother Goddess and Plan and he knows even more about thoughts of higher-ups than even captain of this ship VIKA. That is why he had fought months before Josnia was allowed, he spent time talking to big commanders via videolink and holds special first Neonian Gundam.

"Well, this will be interesting by the looks of it." A voice said too her left. Josnia looked too see hologram head of neonian woman. "This looks like its going too be a full Free-for-All battle."

Josnia nodded in agreement. "I agree, captain VIKA." He said. "I think we should just destroy those targets we can and get out before things hit the fan. We can destroy those targets which escape after getting more Nagas and Wisels."

"It might be best solution, but lets first get on site."

Ship's captain and artificial intelligence computer VIKA(Virtual Interactive Kinetic Artificial-intelligence) had informed them about Orb Gundams and Black Box which contained information about them they don't like to get out. She, Neqor and some other pilots that will accompany in this had already some experience in destroying human's experimental mobile weapons and Lux' whole purpose in this war was to battle against mobile suits with his Virus during this entire war. Their all-purpose ship_ Galactix _also holds Solblixt-cannon. It is cannon that fires projectile almost with speed of light. It can be fired from large distance and due to speed it is unblockable. Five of those made great work in battle of Junius 5. Still something told Josnia this mission wont be a walk in park.

"I will do what ever is necessary to save Mother Goddess." Josnia heard Lux speaking with devoted voice. "Still I wish not too many dies." he said suddenly with sad voice.

Josnia agreed and then took a look at the screen displaying the Azores and frowned ever so slightly as she watched the citizens go about their daily routines; completely unaware of what's going to happen. She felt sorry for these people. Despite being a alien and machine, Josnia had feelings and she hated seeing the deaths of civilians.

"Don't worry Jos." Neqor spoke. "I and you will destroy all prototypes. They are not even completely ready yet. Even if they were they don't hold too much candle against our technology."

Arrogant it may be, but that enthusiaism loosened up air as two other resumed in maintaining their Gundams.

(Play ending song _Reason_ by Nami Tamaki)

In deck outside of _Juno_ Meyrin was watching sunset sadly while hugged by Lunamaria while Athrun and Shinn watched after them from the door and Shinn thought of Stellar. In hall Christian scowled and walked away. In _Meleanos_ Celine was sitting watching sunset with Jean who gazed at sea. And finally in _Galactix_ all neonians in ship have come out to sunbath.

Three most powerful ships in their respective military with their aces, fighting in different sides for different objectives, heading for same time in same place with same objective.

These three powers would clash against each others along with fourth power tomorrow morning.

To be continued

NEO-14 "Beefly" Buzrir

Transforming mobile suit of neonian forces and one of their backbone machines. Buzrirs two forms look like bee or butterfly respectively. They are are slower than eagle like mobile armors and carry less firepower, but are more maneuverable. While in 'bee-mode' they get beak in their head, antennas get short and their wings get close to each others which makes them resemble insectoid wings. In that mode it can fire missiles from its' back-part and it is really fast. In 'butterfly-mode' antennas get longer, beak gets in and wings expand to create butterfly's wings. In that mode it is slow, but wings can fire plasma bolts and spread interference particles, antennas spread computerviruses and backpart drops energybombs.

Gadessa

Description:

This mobile suit is without doupt a best massproduced mobile suit in ranks of ZAFT ever. Created from plans of Impulse these are in sense massproduced Gundams although in single combat they rarely beat third-gen Gundams depending on pilots. Also they're pretty evenly matched with Orb's Stratos when equipped with Stratos-armor. These suits also can't hold technologies that newest Gundams has or be made from gundamium without being built to very expensive Gundam. Gadessas are still expensive and only members of FAITH and elites who didn't get Gundam can get one. Usually pilots can choose themselves what technologies are to be placed in their Gadessas, but it usually depends on how much money can be invested on pilot. If pilot is good ace Gadessa can even beat EA's Destroy.

**Model Number:** ZGMF-Y01S

**Power Plant:** Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor/Ultracompact energy battery

**Special Model Features:** Variable Phase-Shift armor (which is weaker than TPSA II which is EA's answer for Variable Phase-Shift armor and functions same way, but much easier to make and place on as TPSA II reguires gundamium made suit), Heavy Assault Shroud, Deuterion system (optional), Ablative gel re-entry system (optional), Mirage Colloid (optional), HiMat System (optional)

**Fixed Armament:** 15mm Beam CIWS x2, beam sword, beam rifle,

**Optional Hand Armament:** 500mm Accelerated Impulse Cannon, Variable Tactical Payload Missile 3 tube pod x4, 155mm Heavy automatic cannon with underslung 450mm anti-armor shotgun with beam tipped shells, 1x anti-ship sword, Heavy Flamethrower/300mm automatic Grenade launcher, 225mm Superpenetrating Launcher, Beamcoated shield, Shield Generator, any other weaponry pilot wishes

**Pilot:** FAITH, ZAFT elites, Lunamaria Hawke

**Owners: **ZAFT

**Appearance:** Its appearance is based on Impulse. Colouring depends on pilot.(This suit is almost entirely same as author Maderfole's Excalibur)

ReZEL

Description:

EA hasn't developed phase-shift for massproduceable mobile suits which is necessity in fight against neonians, but they don't want to entirely take away their massproduced mobile suits. Using data that Seirans gave during Second Valentine War they created their own transformable mobile suits which can use phase-shift in mobile armor mode. That way ReZEL can fight even against neonians. It is slowly becoming backbone of EA military.

**Model Number:** GAT-95

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact energy battery

**Special Model Features:** Transform Change, Mobile Armor Phase-Shift (when in mobile armor mode)

**Fixed Armament:** 2x15mm CIWS, 2x Beam Saber, 2x Grenade Launcher, beamcoated shield, Beam Gun

**Optional Hand Armament:** Beam Rifle, Mega Beam Launcher

**Pilot:** EA pilots

**Owners: **EA

**Appearance:** Its appearance is same as RGZ-95 ReZEL from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.

(**1**)looks basically ELS version of GNX-803T GN-XIV from Gundam 00 movie, except tail instead legs and fingers where rifle extension and arm connect with small beamshields at wrists. Also no spike coming out of back. images1 .wikia. /_cb20110105103937 /gundam /images/d /d9/ ELS_GN-XIV_-_References .jpg(just fill specs)

(**2**)basically Machine emperor Wisel from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D. fc01. deviantart fs71/f/ 2010/317 /c/2/ machine_emperor_ wisel_infinity_ by_hyuhgj- d32r9cq. png(just fill specs)

(**3**)like fusion of Kurogane and Hagane from Super Robot Wars, but more aerodynamic, refined and simpler. Hagane: i23. photobucket albums/ b364/Isaac Joule/ SRWS/ Hagane. jpg(just fill specs)

Kurogane: www. mahq mecha/ srw/ og1/ kurogane. jpg(just fill specs)

(**4**)Dita's dread from Vandread, but much smaller and more aerodynamic.

(**5**)Meia's dread from Vandread, but much smaller and more aerodynamic.

(**6**)until I get better idea they look like this: newsimg .ngfiles 226000/ 226557_ metal_bird_ (just fill specs)

(**7**)attack is same that iron tribe (humans) did for planet Tauron in Heroic age anime in episode 18.

(**8**)android 18 from Dragon ball Z.

**Author notes: Sorry it took so long. I don't have any excuses. Next is battle at Azores.**

**If you have any good pictures about animal like machines other than Zoids anime please tell me. I want neonian's machines' design to be based upon natural life. Please tell if you have good ideas about what to give for EA, ZAFT, Orb or Neonians.**

**I don't know how long it will take before I update. I would like to bring waited introduction of Gundams, but also I would really like to make my own version of Code Geass. It has gone in my mind quite some time and I will probably begin that. Also I should update my yuri story Angelkunoichis of Konoha. I update Demonking only after those.**

**Please read and review and look at my profile.**

**You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**


	4. Gundams of Orb

**Gundam SEED Stars**

Third war erupted, but now it isn't only with ZAFT and EA and all sides aren't even humans. OC/Lunamaria, OC/Meyrin, Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli and more.

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

"**Alien language Speaking"**

'_**Alien language Thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I do own my neonians, OCs and some mobile suits.**

**Wind Master Gundam:**

Description:

This all-powerful suit was designed solely for newtype Mu la Flaga. It's designed to support his newtype abilities which is why it has beam turret system taken from Cagalli's Akatsuki. Suit is for Mu's style to engage in shooting duels with his opponents rather than in melee combat and to use spatial awareness which allows him to be extremely proficient with employing the remotely controlled objects. This suit started development of Orb's ORB-Z-series Gundams.

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number:** ORB-Z002

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Reactor, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II (TPSA II), Transforming Frame,

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm laser-CIWS; 7x DRAGOON beam turret mounted in wings; 320mm hyper impulse cannon; combo weapons pod (120mm anti-ship Vulcan cannon, 2x 350mm gun-launcher); 2x beam blade, mounted on wings; A52 offensive shield type E, with beam shield; 10x dual multipurpose missile, mounted on shield; rocket pods and missiles mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the wings

**Optional Hand Armament:** 1x twin beam saber, 2x high-energy laser rifle,

**Owners:** ORB, Three Ship Alliance

**Pilot:** Newtype Mu la Flaga

**Appearance: **its MA mode resembles Murasame, but MS mode it is like combination of Strike and Murasame with Launcher and Jet Strike Back.

**Gaia Tiger Gundam:**

Description:

This powerful suit was designed for war veteran Andrew Waltfeldt. It was designed from almost all mobile suits he used in past. Most of its design is from Gaia Gundam and LaGOWE. It is mostly used against Neonians during their invasion, but also against any enemies of Lacus Clyne who attacked her or her famous ship, original _Eternal._

**G**eneral** U**nilateral** N**euro-link** D**ispersive** A**utonomic** M**aneuver

**Model Number:** ORB-Z004

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, Crystal-laser-filter,

**Special Model Features:** Trans-Phase Shift Armor Mark II (TPSA II), Transforming Frame,

**Fixed Armament:** 76mm laser-CIWS; 2x beam blade, can be used as wings and be taken of as two anti-ship swords; 13-tube 400mm missile launcher; 2x cutter; 4x leg spike claws; 2-barrel laser cannon

**Optional Hand Armament:** 1x high-energy Laser rifle

**Owners:** ORB, Three Ship Alliance

**Pilot:** Coordinator Andrew Walfeldt

**Appearance: **In MS mode reminds of Gaia Gundam in Waltfeldt colors and in MA mode ZAFT's LaGOWE.

**4. Gundams of Orb**

(Play starting song _Bokutachi no Yukue_ by Hitomi Takahashi/_Realize_ by Nami Tamaki)

In Azores even in technical school students are taught also little bit about piloting mobile suits and it isn't uncommon for soldiers in base to spar with them in simulators. Lance found for himself friends from some really nice guys amongst soldiers who trained under Liger Gundam's pilot Van Elisi. Lance also started martial arts hobby and became common sight in simulators. He noticed that his skills are in Anti-Ship swords and DRAGOON-system.

**X-****Technical school near Orb Forces Base, Azore-islands-X**

The morning news came on his computer's screen as it did every morning, the brunet news anchor bubbly and excited as ever, despite the foul report.

Lance bit into a pastry as he watched the screen switch from the studio to the picture of a transport vessel.

"-all hands died during the attack," the anchor said, "Authorities verify the Neonians were responsible for the strike on the trade route. Because the unpredictability of Neonian strikes, Earth Alliance officials at highly suggests all aircraft, particularly civilian transports, cancel all voyages to the all areas south of Florida until further notice."

"Atlantic Federation military forces state they do havewarships patrolling the area to search for signs of large Neonian invasion activity while trying to push all aliens back to central Mexico… Reports indicate high unrest at the military's lack of ability to stop the advance of aliens."

"In other news Morgenroete stock has doubled last week ever since-"

Lance shut down his computer, which he was using to watch news while waiting his turn to get in principal's office to take his inheritance. Lance had gained third hobby alongside martial arts and mobile suit simulators. He wanted know truth that wasn't told in news and he created program that detects and removes any manipulation, showing removed parts and removing added things. With it he noticed tons of misinformation, especially from PLANTs.

'Devil's greatest trick was making man believe he doesn't exist.' Old wisdom which was very true. Durandal used it to paint ZAFT as angels from heaven and Coordinators used it to make people believe Anti-Natural movement in PLANTs are not as bad as Anti-Coordinators in the Earth Forces. Third example is how Mars had made world believe its system works only to collapse on insurrection.

But right now it wasn't time for Lance to think about it. He could now get in office and receive information about his mother. Minutes later he walked out of school building, only to come face to face with certain person.

"Lance!" said his old friend Bart.

Lance was surprised to find him suddenly, but he was glad to see him there in Azores. Bart walked up to his friend. As he approached him Lance waved at him with a smile on his face as Bart said "Well I come to Azores an hour ago and I run into you so quickly. Must be fate."

"It's good to see you again Bart, but could you refrain from talking about fate. Fates, destiny, Utopia, ultimate and perfect are words that I dislike a bit since those don't exist in universe. Those can't exist as long as long as universe revolves around laws of balance." Lance said with a smile.

"If you say so Lance. It's also good to see you. You look great. Have you found yourself a lady?" Bart said as he complimented young man.

"Oh thank you. And no I haven't, I just found more info about my inheritance from mother."

"Really? That's great, where is it?"

Lance showed briefly a key from his pocket. "I was told I've been sent four containers which wait in harbor. Nothing else was told so I'm going to head there as soon as I've eaten something. Maybe I can find more information about there. By the way how was your trip to Europe?"

"It was alright…Paris was fun, but I liked Rome better. I saw some good sites there while I was studying there."

"Sounds like you had a good time." Lance said as he felt a little jealous of Bart for having seen places like Rome and Pairs during his time and even getting girlfriend.

"Did you see anything else interesting?" Lance asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing worth mentioning really, but my trip was still fun."

"Well I guess that is what is important. Just as long as you had a good time is enough for us to hear." Lance said. "Alright then! Since you are here why don't we go for a walk and I should show you around. After I've taken us to eat something, of course. Besides we still have so much we need to catch up on." Lance said. Bart agreed as he grabbed his things. Little did they know this will be last time they will have fun together.

**X-Orb Forces Base Control Center-X**

"I recognize they are geniuses," young Natural Marcus Flint, pilot of Flash Gundam insisted, straightening the collar to his uniform. "But shouldn't they commit their full time to working inside Orb?"

"Now, now, Marcus" Kiba Hanabishi, pilot of Abyss Buster Gundam, said moving over to base's commander and Liger Gundam's pilot Van Elisi, who stood by the main console, the blue screen reflecting up against his reading glasses. "Sir, what do we have to entertain us today? Any new targets to blast away with new models?"

"No ensign. But do not assume you will not be busy. I am beginning a diagnostics check on all computer systems, have scheduled an evacuation drill for the base, and all procedure documents for the docking of the _Horizon_ need our approval."

Kiba frowned and started scanning the terminal, pressing a few icons to bring up the digital documents, "Nice to know you keep me working," he said, using his finger to write out his name in flowing letters. "Signed. There. Now Captain Waltfeldt can enter in our waters. That pirate warship, _Horizon _was it?"

"Yes," Marcus said. "I hear commander of mobile suit team Canard is a mobile suit genius."

"Is that right?" Muttered Kiba absently, tapping away at the terminal.

"You got that right," Ensign Mayura Hanza, white-haired pilot of Defender Gundam with lilac eyes, said from her console. "Seo Canard is a respected member, and the only man who has successfully driven off the Virus during an attack."

"Object of Neonian's attack was ruined," Van replied without apparent emotion. "His victory was piecemeal considering his mission was to defend the new models developed there. But although I don't like Canard family I'll handle him with respect, I know my place, Ensign Mayura."

Mayura nodded. "I apologize sir."

"No need," Van said. "Your caution was duly needed. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, you could spit Command HQ in the face and they couldn't hurt you. Your roots here are too deep, and you have new toys to work with. Although some pilots here lacks courage to work under fire and Kiba needs to learn not to take others' suits."

"Here's some aspirin, I thought you might need it," Marcus said, handing it to commander.

"It's half empty," Van replied, confused.

"I took some already," Marcus confessed. "This is going to be a long day."

Little did they know how long. Only one of them had any idea as he walked away with dangerous glint in his eyes.

**X-ZAFT Minerva-class ship **_**Juno**_**-X**

On board the _Juno_ Yzak opened up a communications channel with a man on Azores who was none other than the Kiba Hanabishi. "So it's you. I trust you have already talked with a certain someone?" Yzak asked as he immediately recognized the purpose of the man's reason of contacting him.

"They were given me the necessary information you require sir. So I am transmitting it to you now. Are you receiving it?" the man asked as Yzak began receiving a large number of files giving the ZAFT commander all of the information on the mobile suits there, everything that had been developed at Azores and including all of the information he would need to pull off a successful theft operation.

"Excellent work Hanabishi. As promised money shall be transferred in your secret account and we won't attack your Flash when you take it for yourself." Yzak said as he had successfully received the entire information traitor sent him. Kiba smiled as he simply answered Yzak by saying.

"You know how it is with me Commander Joule. I wish you good luck on your next mission." Kiba said as his face disappeared from the video screen on his desk. Yzak had a scowl on his face for a few moments as he began concocting his plan to steal the new mobile suits at Azores, but he was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door followed by a voice saying.

"Dearka Elsmann reporting."

"Enter." Yzak replied as the door opened and Dearka walked in.

"Yzak. I wish to discuss the matter of staying here while others attack the base and ask about that guy..." Dearka was saying, but he stopped when Yzak interrupted him.

"Your mission is to stay here with me to command ship while others will steal those mobile suits. I know what you think about trusting in that double-dealer, but we wouldn't be here without this deal. Any other questions?"

"Of course not Commander." Dearka replied his fists tighten because he was sickened by the thought that they were making deals with money seeking traitors as that guy. Yzak looked up at Meyrin and said.

"Go and inform Shiho and the others and meet me in the hangar immediately. Is there any problems that has risen?"

"Actually yes commander. One of pilots for infiltration plane has fallen in coordinator-virus and can't pilot."

"Damn it! Isn't there any spare pilots?" Yzak raged.

"I have taken few lessons in piloting that kind of vehicles, but…" Meyrin spoke nervously, but Yzak cut her off.

"Then there is no other choice. CIC has spare person, but we don't have other spares for infiltration planes. You shall go with mobile suit/infiltration forces. I take care of your sister's complains."

"Yes sir."

**X-Hangar bay-X**

Lunamaria Hawke put on her red helmet. She heard a click, signaling that the suit was sealed.

She turned to close his locker and caught her reflection in the small mirror on the locker door. But most of her thoughts revolved around this mission. When she heard Meyrin would join in she sought out Yzak and her to make them reconsider, but after much yelling between girls Yzak had to stop it. Secondly she didn't like thought of stealing and they should've just try survive from this war with honorable means.

Yet there they were. And now he and the rest of the team were supposed to attack a colony of a neutral nation and steal said weapons so they could be studied and eventually used against-

Shinn Asuka shouted something at her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What was that Shinn?" she asked her teammate.

"Jeez! As usual you don't listen me and actually ignore what I say." Shinn shouted at her. "I said, hurry up and get the rest of your gear on!"

Shinn and Lunamaria frequently argued about small things like how they didn't listen each other's, just assumed and kept on what they thought without giving chance to explain. And it was kind of true, as both had that problem even before they joined ZAFT couple years ago. Lunamaria tended to be rather assuming when she was in and out a combat situation. But she was a skilled and, unlike Shinn, levelheaded pilot and probably the best long range shooter on the entire team, even Dearka.

Even after all this time Shinn had been unable to forget his past. It kept infecting his decisions and move on in life. It had been so bad that he was once placed in machine which was used as treatment for trauma patients and wipes out patient's memories. It hadn't worked as he kept having flashbacks, he still held on his attitude and nightmares became frequent. In the end they had to return Shinn's memories as flashbacks kept affecting his life.

"Calm down Shinn," Christian said in a non-caring tone as he put on his combat gear.

"It's no wonder, that with all that shouting, you're eyes became demonic red." Courtney added, earning chuckles from other pilots as they started leaving for the hanger.

Shinn scowled at him and was about to say something, when Athrun Zala intervened.

"Enough. Save your bickering until after the mission is over."

"Sorry," grunted Shinn not really meaning it and made his way towards hanger with the others.

"One of these days, he's going to piss off the wrong person," Kuroneko said to herself as she and Athrun followed the rest of the team to the hanger.

"What?" asked Athrun.

"Just talking to myself," she replied. "Good luck out there, Athrun. Let's hope this mission goes off without a hitch. There are way too many things that could go wrong."

Athrun nodded. "Same. I just hope Meyrin didn't have to fight in this war. Just why Shinn and Lunamaria have to fight?"

It was wrong thing to say, since Lunamaria heard him and walked in front of him furious and ready for tongue lashing.

"Do you think I want my sister to fight! That I like fighting! I would've left military if not about that little information that got out about Destiny plan! I see nightmares because what I fought for in last war and I wish to kick my old self, but here I am not solely because I chose so, but because I have no other choice!"

After second war there had been objections from some factions who saw Destiny plan as answer to humanities problems. They were supported by people of Mars. To quell resistance Lacus had made compromise by presenting idea of a genetic career aptitude test. In that idea every living person should have the ability to decide for themselves if they want to participate in the Destiny plan. They would ask people if they want to take test where they belong voluntarily. It would allow people to identify their abilities at an early stage of their lives and then make tweaks to their own lives to compensate, if they wanted to. For that idea they went to supercomputer shown in Durandal's video and looked for plans that were in computer. What they found caused big backslash when information leaked to public.

It's not about what Durandal had told people. It's about what he left untold.

Destiny Plan and genes knew nothing about person's future. Durandal had researched with chosen scientists about genetics all his life and he found out that information genes tell changes with age and genes do not tell with required accuracy about future. Because of that information which genes tell about future in infancy doesn't match with information when matured. Genes were not stone tablet where fate was etched with clear letters. In society where genes were king it would be one which would say many times: "I have no idea." Should Destiny Plan be success it is one of greatest things ever happened to people. Should it fail it shall be one of the worst things ever and it WILL fail if some higher source doesn't give reliable information about peoples destinies. If genes fail to tell future, then what?

That is why Durandal had never tested society ruled by Destiny plan in small scale in some remote colony or something like that and used information gained from experiment to quell resistance. He knew that if whole truth got out nobody would support him. That is why he needed war and one who impersonates Lacus. If ZAFT became dominate force and Lacus Clyne (known great peace keeper) were support him he could silence opposition before truth gets out. Even if it did get out ZAFT would be ruled by elitist FAITH which thanks to Durandal offering positions in it like candies would be loyal for him only. He could silence opposition as 'supporters of LOGOS' and 'those who cling in their past privileges.'

As an answer to problems in Destiny plan Durandal thought about horrifying idea. Computer would tell about future with standards that he and high-ups would place and where 'king' genes couldn't tell 'high priests' like him would tweak with information and decide themselves. To further show that greatness of Destiny plan Durandal had thought future where people's genes were manipulated to become what is needed in future ignoring that people would be reduced to fate of being only biological machines or like extended were. They would have no right to choose anything. It was found out that government of Mars used this method secretly to rule over people.

Durandal had planned systems which would rule over peoples all lives via destiny should it work or not. Genes would determine who they would marry with, how they live, their occupation and various other things. But since genes didn't knew right way it would've been medieval dictatorship where chosen elites and chairman would rule over people's fates and decide their fate for them, even if it were biased. And those who would object would be replaced with replacements for 'peace, order and stability.'

He was going to create a world where people's destinies are determined at birth. Where a person's life is entirely mapped out. Their career, which their friends should be, who they will marry, everything will be predetermined. A world where everyone is content. Their life predetermined. No doubts over what they should do, what they should become, all of it will be gone, replaced with planned out path laid out for everyone.

When certain councilman later talked about in news he let out a bitter laugh and said "It's a word devoid of free will, of choice, of freedom, of liberty. Humanity would become stagnate machines and die in such a world. Without conflict, struggling and fighting humanity can't grow and evolve. We'll just wither and die in such a world."

Something which has to be forced on others via forcing ideals on others isn't worth achieving. It's nothing, but pure manipulation in its worst form where people will truly be nothing more than puppets. And arranged marriages where other people decide who is best for who before birth…Its just bigoted tradition from old ages of forcing people from happy relationships to unhappy ones for sake of others. Marriage is something that should bring happiness for those in relationship and last through their entire lives. Durandal had planned for example Shinn's entire future and had used Rey to control Shinn and Lunamaria's feelings so that Shinn would be his biggest pawn when Lunamaria who never questions orders would become just another mean to control Shinn.

When truth got out people had turned so badly against supporters of Durandal that it almost destroyed ZAFT. Lacus was forced to talk to people and in the end genetic career aptitude tests were approved to give lives for people who had no dreams or sufficient education or whose lives were bad. Supporters of Durandal were forced to stay in military as they had no other life and FAITH was disbanded. In Mars when people looked beyond surface they found that large number of people had dormant low self-consciousness which only waited to burst out and it did. Bloody riots had broken out which even caused death of Ergnes Brahe. In the end admiral Kira Yamato was forced to go personally with ZAFT soldiers to quell riots for some time before civil war broke out.

"Shinn and I had to stay in ZAFT, we kept having arguments when we tried living together and we have learned that everything we had worked on last war was for some maniacs envision for slaving the entire world! Dad is dead by shuttle accident and mother dying in illness, which by the way we thought to be immune and now we have to throw ourselves in new war, which we started! How can I be happy about my life! I just want for once be sure I fight for right thing and do right decision!" Lunamaria yelled and started taking deep breaths after pouring her heart out. After which she walked inside the plane.

Athrun didn't know what to say. He had heard about lashing of ZAFT, when truth got out, but he didn't know it was this bad. The Chairman Prisken and the Vice-Chairman Devyder had been able to revive FAITH, but there were some who protested against that ZAFT elite group and the Chairman Prisken was constantly slashed by non-Natural-haters in favor of Gin D Devyder, person most likely to become the Supreme Chairman after the war.

Shinn didn't see it that way that Lunamaria and Athrun did. He wanted change things from inside and bring ZAFT in glory it was before the end of war. Thought which was shared by Vice-Chairman. Shinn had trusted so greatly to ZAFT and PLANTs after his defection from Orb that he would not start doubting them now. He was going to exchange words with Athrun.

Shinn was stopped, letting Athrun continue ahead, by a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to face another redcoat soldier. The piercing eyes of Christian Canard and Nur Eacha looked over Shinn's shoulder at the back of the others.

"You're right," he said to Shinn, in a calm tone to match his eyes. "But no matter how quietly, you shouldn't talk like that. You never know when the wrong person might hear." Christian nodded.

"Right, I'll remember that," Shinn said. "I guess I do get too complacent out of battle. Thanks for the reminder, Chris."

"Not a problem," said Christian in the same tone before giving Shinn a slight shove and proceeding on past him in infiltrator plane.

When Shinn passed Nur she talked for him quickly. "I came for here from middle-east so I know how you feel and I agree with you. We shall rise in ZAFT together and bring world without war." she said while blushing from closeness of black-haired coordinator. Nur had crush for both Christian and Shinn. Shinn smiled and nodded.

After few minutes suit and planes were loaded on launcher ready to leave.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching."

"Nur Eacha, Gaicho, taking off."

"Meyrin Hawke, Mirage Plane, I'm taking off."

Transforming black Gundam and five different planes were launched above waters. When all Impulse's flyers got out those quickly combined forming Force Impulse. Impulse and Mirage Plane got on transformed bird like Gaicho Gundam with plane between Impulse's legs. Mirage Plane spread Mirage Colloid particles on itself and Gundams turning them invisible as Gaicho fired its thrusters and started flying towards Azores.

**X-In Menelaos-X**

"There you have it." The middle-aged hangar officer said as he dropped his hat on top off the box. "This young ship has just started her first mission. You serve admirably as escorts, young pilots."

In front of the captain was the Trust of Eurasia herself, Celine Cloucester. Floating next to her was a young man with black curly hair, grey eyes and dark skin. He wore the same uniform as Celine, but in a darker color. Behind them were two sibling pilots.

"Sir, I'm just glad we arrived without an incident." Celine said.

"Although maybe running into ZAFT would have made things more interesting." Jean said with a childlike smile.

"Speaking of which, any ZAFT or alien vessels in the vicinity?" Arthur asked.

"We've spotted one advanced Minerva-class and one alien dreadnought, but it's no cause for alarm as they keep their distance." The hanger officer said. "They stay out of radar distance and concentrate on their mission, just like we are doing. We will deal with them later. We are estimated to reach island first and they are not waiting for an attack."

"Hm. Because it's neutral territory? What a joke." Rafa said.

Celine's smile disappeared. "We're putting a lot of innocent civilians at risk just by showing up."

Jean giggled while walking towards plane. "Don't worry Lieutenant; you've already made your mark."

"_However, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." _Celine thought while putting on her helmet and walking towards her mobile suit.

"Well let's go scrap them!" Arthur walked out of the room in a pilot suit.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Rafa said as he followed him.

"Launch Paladin and Mirage Plane! Start the operation! Good luck for all of you!" The captain ordered.

The Paladin Gundam and carrier-plane got on their catapults and waited until they got green light.

"Celine Gloucester, Paladin, launching."

Paladin Gundam and one Mirage Plane got out and plane used special wires to dock with Gundam while leaking Mirage Colloid particles to turn both to invisible. After process was complete plane fired its extra strong thrusters and headed towards Azores.

**X-In Galactix-X**

On corridor heading at hangar bay Lux was in telepathic conversation with big bosses of Neonian army. Lux leaned back against the wall near him while dressed in pilot suit (**1**) and heard thoughts _"Is everything in order for the operation?"_

"We are ready to proceed with the plan sir. Everything has been prepared just as you ordered. I shall test Thanatos in today's operation." The Lux answered via his thoughts. "This is the information on the security detail and other information captain has provided for us to pull off a successful operation to steal that computer. First we will destroy base and prototypes and we shall retreat as soon as energy gets low. When ship is close enough we shall attack again with other mobile weapons as well. Once inside we will steal all of the data regarding the stolen information and new mobile suits and along anything else we find. We should depart in these minutes." Lux thought with a smile.

_"What about your teammates? They should at some point be informed what is Plan Terra Clamare."_ the one of big bosses asked.

"Of course sir. I shall inform them if humans prove to be as stupid as they have been so far." Lux commented as he smiled at the thought of reassurance.

"Also has my prototype been built as I it was planned?" Lux asked as he rolled both of his eyes towards the ceiling.

_"Not yet…we managed to stabilize teleportation-system, but it wasn't easy. Having nanobots to work quickly is still problem and suitable energy source is biggest problem of them all. But it should be ready for you to use in the following months."_ The one of them replied.

_"Good…I have to say it is one powerful machine. It will be greatest Gundam in existence."_ android general said to his friend.

_"Then there is about Byak-Deisn family with that weapon." _The admiral said as Lux simply frowned, _"It will be great strike at the Atlantic Federation's heart, but there is thing about how un-empathic they are. Has their desire to use that piece of wretched past war warped their mind?"_

"Most likely, but it will be necessary. If this doesn't shake them so that cries of Blue Cosmos are drowned nothing will." Lux answered as he had a look of concern on his face about the lives of those who are serving this crusade to help them achieve their common dream.

_"They are all aware of the risks lieutenant." _one of female generals said sensing his thought via telepathic link. "_In fact they would gladly give their lives to bring about your dream."_ The female general thought with a sly smile on her face.

"No not my dream…Our Common Dream. We do this to bring forth a Bright, Healing and Peaceful future for the Mother Goddess." Lux thought as his expression turned revealing a more serious expression on his face.

_"Spoken like a true fanatic. This dream must be made a reality no matter what the cost."_ The admiral thought with a concerned expression about the war. If it was to get accelerated any further then the world of humans as they know it would had to be destroyed.

"As you wish sirs. Once our business is done here and with other factions' thieves we will rendezvous at base. For Mother Goddess." Lux thought as those big bosses in main base thought same words and link was cut off.

When he started walking towards hangar he placed silver mask on his face(**2**). Like many really dedicated Neonians he had placed cybernetic links in himself to become better fighter and soldier. Mask was most important of those as it was linked at his memory letting him memorize everything he has seen and process it. It was necessary in preparation to become pilot of that Gundam.

In hangar servant droids were buzzing with activity. Because ship would be too far for teleportation Gundams had to be packed with extra powerful batteries and arm with weapons in ship. Energy problem also affected in how this would plan be done. Destroying base required approaching with stealth all the way and using once 'scattering' from Lux and Neqor, while Josnia needed to teleport missiles from ship twice. Even with extra battery Lux and Neqor could 'scatter' only once each and Josnia could only use teleport five times. Less if she had to use beam bubble and Lux had only two shots at Thanatos-cannon.

For this operation only energy weapons for Virus were Thanatos, one small beam shield, rifle and saber. Thunderbird had dual 52mm hyper lightning shield cannon, 1 beam saber, 2 75mm automatic multi-barrel beam CIWS, 2 76mm beam machinegun, mounted on shoulders and 2 short-range plasma lightning cannon.

"Damn its big shame we can't use more weapons. I feel naked when my suit goes with so little fire power." complained Neqor while Josnia was talking with other Neonian and android pilots of other mobile suits. They would commence second attack on Azores should attack of Gundams fail in some object.

"You will use weaponry that plan requires or you shall give your suit to someone else." said Lux when he walked in hangar. "If it makes you feel naked place more clothes for yourself like your mother used to say or it may be because you forgot to wear other clothes than your suit."

Other pilots started laughing when Neqor started launching angry profanities. Lux gained little color in his cheeks when he watched how beautiful Josnia was with laugh in face and turned away from her. Contrary to popular belief Ace-Neonian did hold some unprofessional affection towards female android from his childhood. It didn't help Neonian suits were skin-tight.

Josnia noticed how Lux turned away and gained black cloud above her head. Neqor noticed Josnia's mood and frowned, but there was no more time for things because captain VIKA informed that pilots should get in their machines. Operation was beginning so for first thing Lux and Neqor took medicine which dampens their empathy and Josnia lowered her ability to understand feelings.

All Neonians have telepathic empathy ability, which is reason they haven't been in war for hundreds of years. That is because when they hurt someone they shall feel pain and horror of victim. Emotions and pain of dying, 'death echo', is so horrifying feeling that Neonian who kills another Neonian are reduced to shaking mass and can't do anything but mutter apologies for week. It dampens when facing non-psychic like humans, but they have to take medicine or every kill will make them freeze in battlefield. Also machine born like androids of Neonians have that empathy ability due to 'humanizing' of their great technology.

Lux got on his Gundam when suddenly some male android-pilot asked him something with telepathy. They didn't need radios or radars with their telepathy ability. "I've question for I like to get answer, if you mind? I heard you had once duel with one of best pilots of humans called Kira Yamato and won. After that match you've started avoiding areas where he is although he has kept destroying our forces. In fact he has become more ruthless as he now actually destroys his opponents if he has no choice. What happened there?"

Lux paused for hearing that question and started remembering things due to his mask. Lux started reminiscing his duel with Kira Yamato about month ago. Soon after war had begun Neonians had made massive strike against planet Mars. After one week of fighting Mars fell, aliens had destroyed everything humans had built so cleanly that planet became basically same it was when humans first arrived there and many convoys had started taking survived Martians as prisoners to the _Silver moon_.

One of those prisoner convoys which consisted about light stealth/supply ships, which didn't have beam bubble technology, was attacked by one EAF's Hyper Mega Particle beam, one ZAFT's gamma-ray beam and one Orb's Photon Blaster beam which each obliterated one large neonian ship. The ones responsible of firing were one modified first Archangel-class, one heavily modified Agamemnon-class and one heavily modified first Eternal-class ships which were accompanied by some other ships and dozens of mobile suits. Both Eternal and Agamemnon soon shielded themselves with beam fields similar to ones used by Artemis and Messiah bases, while Archangel deployed Orb's Lumiere Luminuous field which shrouded ship with light blue energy field.

When neonians brought their ships which used heavy Solar Beam cannons which could destroy any ship with single strike and beam bubble energy fields which could survive from direct hit from positron cannon humans built their own counters. EAF created Hyper Mega Particle cannon and Umbrella light wave barrier, ZAFT answered with Neo Genesis gamma-ray emission cannon and Messiah light wave barrier and Orb built Photon Blaster cannon and Lumiere Luminuous energy field deprived from Voiture Lumiere technology. Orb's Lumiere Luminuous is weakest of shielding technologies although can take on direct hit from positron cannon, but can be used while firing weapons like with aliens' beam bubble, unlike with Umbrella and Messiah which has to bring parts of it down if they want to use their weapons and gives opportunity for counterattack.

Two of attacking ships were original _Archangel _which was modified with Orb technology and original _Eternal _upgraded by ZAFT. Three Ships Alliance had made alliance with Junk Guild, Serpent Tail and Mercenary Unit X led by Canard Pars. They had decided to make surprise attack against one of convoys and save Martian prisoners. For their cruel surprise ships had soon unloaded almost half hundred Wisels and ships had big arsenal of Wisels' supporting armories. Battle wasn't easy for humans.

**X-Flashback-X**

"They're after me!" Kira called as he dodged beams of Wisels, but then had to fly away as a moderate group of them took off after him.

"Get away from him!" Mu La Flaga growled as he fired beam cannon of his custom ORB-Z001 Wind Master Gundam at the Wisels pursuing Kira.

"Thanks, Mu." Kira said after Mu cleared his tail. The two of them then deployed all their DRAGOONs, while Waltfeldt sniped every alien he could while in MS mode.

Suddenly, one of the Wisels armed with some beam cannon part decided to go for one of the Junk Guild ships, but Andrew, thinking fast, transformed the Gaia Tiger Gundam into its MA mode and got in between the Wisel and the ship. Waltfeldt aimed, and then fired a powerful blast from back-mounted laser cannons at the Wisel's arm, destroying it. Wisel although used its' A-ports teleportation mechanism to get new beam cannon hand which attached to suit and aimed again. Andrew decided that there was no other way and fired cannon at Wisel's cockpit destroying entire suit.

"Thank you, Gundam pilot!" The ship's captain called.

"We can't destroy these enemies without aiming at cockpit! Otherwise they just teleport new arms for themselves. I know aiming at cockpit is against our morals, but we have no choice." Waltfeldt said at radio, before firing another laser cannon blast at another Wisel's cockpit, wiping it out in one shot.

Kira risked looking over his shoulder and he felt fear at what he saw. There were at least 10 Wisels on his tail.

"I'm not about to die here." Kira yelled, making his Gundam turn around as he prepared full burst mode. Quickly he fired a quick shot from his two beam rifles, hip-mounted rail cannons, torso-mounted multi-phase beam cannon and his DRAGOONs destroying Wisels' weaponized parts before turning around and flying away again. It was for nothing, because in three seconds new parts were teleported and attached to replace destroyed ones and hunt continued. Once the weapons had cooled down, Kira swung his mobile suit around and fired a second shot from his full burst mode, this time sweeping the shot through the even larger group of Wisels and process repeated itself. This time few Wisels equipped with heavy weapons fired their weapons at Kira in same time and he had to bring both of his beam shields up. Blast pushed Kira back and beam shield generators short-circuited from overload, becoming unusable.

**X-X**

With Mu la Flaga in Gundam Wind master, which was in Mobile Armor mode, was using slashing attacks by firing into a group of Wisels before rapidly flying to the next group to slash into it. Mu looked over his shoulder to see that there was a group of Wisels with high-speed combat parts after him. Gritting his teeth, he switched to MS mode and then let loose seven DRAGOONs attached at wings. He grinned as the swarm behind him was destroyed by beams from DRAGOONs, but focused as he recalled DRAGOONs, changed in MA mode and flew towards alien cruiser. Grinning, Mu transformed the Wind master into its Mobile Suit mode and fired beam cannon into it, which destroyed the cruiser's beam shields. After few shots from Wind master's weapons ship was destroyed. He then transformed the Gundam back into Mobile Armor mode before he flew it to the next formation of Wisels.

**X-X**

Gai Murakumo in Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise was rapidly firing its' Tactical Arms II in Gatling Arm at every Wisel he could find, but he then deployed Sword Arm Mode and started slicing them. He then saw multiple Wisels go after a group of rescue vessels. Not wanting the pilots to be killed, he deployed again his Gatling Arm and fired at Wisels while other Serpent Tail mobile suits took care of them. Seeing that the vessels were safe, Gai recalled his Gundam's Sword Arm mode as he focused on the Wisels in front of him. Meanwhile another group came up behind him. Lowe Guele in Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai flew at the group while slashing with two solid mobile suit-sized katanas. He took out some of the group, but the rest just kept charging at him and Gai. He made his Tactical Arms IIL to crap suits and start absorbing energy taking most of them out and before new energy battery could be teleported to replace empty ones Lowe sliced them with two katanas finishing group off. Lowe then turned his attention to the next swarm that was coming at him.

**X-X**

Waltfeldt was firing left and right, using his Gundam's laser cannons to tear apart multiple Wisels, only firing again at any alien machine he encounters.

**X-X**

Canard Pars in his Dreadnought H was making sure none of the Wisels made it to the ships. Transforming from Normal mode to Buster mode, he shot down Wisels with beam sub-machine gun before charging up a powerful shot. Releasing it, Pars fired a powerful beam which pierced straight through alien cruiser that was sneaking up on his Mercenary Unit X vessels. He looked to his left, to see that there was a couple of Wisels closing in on him fast. He transformed the Dreadnought H to its Sword mode, charged at Wisels while swinging two large blades and fired with shoulder-mounted grenade launchers, wiping them out. Canard then transformed to Buster mode and fired quick blasts at alien cruiser, destroying it.

Meanwhile the other pilots from Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, Mercenary Unit X and Clyne Faction were awed at the power of the Gundams, but focused as Wisels flew right at them. The pilots learned quickly that by covering each other's backs was the best way to avoid being defeated by stronger Wisels. When one was in danger, two others supported it. It also helped that the ships were giving as much cover fire as they could.

But it wasn't enough. Because for every time when Wisels parts was destroyed they would teleport replacements from ships using A-Ports system. Only destroying cockpit helped against them, but it didn't fit in for everyone since they valued lives.

**X-X**

Kira took this hardest. He hasn't yet killed anyone and Wisels keep firing on him. Couple times others had to intercept for him, especially ZAFT soldiers loyal to Kira. Suddenly Wisels then started retreating and choose other targets. Surprised Kira could only wonder that about three seconds before his instincts told him to raise his beam rifle.

It saved his life as it allowed parrying and dodging purple beam saber which cut Freedom's rifle in half. When Kira watched at his new opponent he gasped. It was Virus Gundam, personal machine 'Annihilator from Stars'. In right hand was single beam saber and left hand's fingers had extended to five whips.

"**To think you are so unable to kill you sacrifice your loyal allies. You are not worthy of your reputation and I shall beat you here Kira Yamato!"** Kira heard voice of Lux Testa-Haron who Kira could somehow understand. Then Virus charged towards him.

Lux and Kira were fighting one another as the Virus was batting away all of his beam shots as the Freedom was furiously trying to take down the Virus Gundam. The pilot of the silver mobile suit knew this was coming and had long expected it as he prepared to battle Ultimate Coordinator.

After missing his beam shots including dodging a few of them, the Strike Freedom unfolded its DRAGOONs and rail cannons firing at the Virus in conjunction with its beam rifle trying to overwhelm the Gundam, but Virus charged and dodged roll to evade the shots while using its beam saber to deflect most of the energy based shots before extending one of its whip/fingers, its tip embedding itself into barrel of the Freedom's right rail cannon.

The plugged up weapon exploded sending the white mobile suit falling backwards as Virus pressed forward with its attack. Kira recovered just in time to fire off a shot at point blank range with his left rail cannon hitting Virus in the face forcing it to back off. Kira wasted no time counter attack as he aimed his beam rifle ready to shoot the alien machine down, but suddenly a silver tentacle struck and destroyed his beam rifle.

"**You can't harm or win against me with your attitude.**" Lux declared as he used his A-ports to attach backpack to his suits back which released eight small DRAGOON-bits and he moved those in to attack the young man's own DRAGOONs.

Virus and its DRAGOONs destroyed Kira's own bits until only two remained. Then alien sent up his bits against the Freedom with Kira forced on the defensive as Lux was raining down an onslaught of beam shots from his DRAGOON controlled units along with Kira barely fending off beam sword swings. Luckily for Kira, energy of bits and suit depleted soon and Lux had to call bits back and back off in order to safely teleport backpack back to some ship and teleport for him new battery. Kira tried to counterattack, but process was over only in four seconds. After that Neonian resumed quickly in his attack.

**X-X**

Meanwhile in Eternal pregnant Lacus was watching fight between Strike Freedom and Virus. She was incredibly worried and listened how they were unable to help while rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"_Is this what I am? Just mere icon? Something... to be protected? Something that is a drain on society? Someone who cannot fend for themselves and must rely on others? Someone who tries to talk and reason in times when that are over and done with? I'm on this shuttle myself, to ensure my own safety, but at the same time others are fighting. Even man I love is fighting with pilot of that class. I have never done anything. Is this what it is to be Lacus Clyne? To be someone who can only talk, when actions speak louder than words. I am someone who speaks in a low volume, is insignificant and who doesn't do anything of real value and just deludes themselves to think otherwise."_ Lacus thought.

"Don't we have anything to send help him?" one of bridge officers asked.

"We have one spare DOM Trooper with bazooka, but nobody left in here knows how to pilot it.

Unseen by everybody someone exited from door and headed towards hangars.

**X-X**

Kira and Lux were left to battle one another alone with no one to interfere, as their battle picked up from where they left off. Without his beam guns and DRAGOONs, Kira used his beam saber to defend himself against Virus' sword and whips' strikes while the Freedom was firing off its multi-phase beam cannon at the alien Gundam.

Virus batted away each shot as it closed in and locked blades with the Freedom once again as sparks and energy was sent flying as both machines were trying their utmost to overpower the other.

**"****Now for the last hour you have avoided the taking out those who threaten people dear to you and one person that loves you more than anyone else on the universe. Here are you making their lives difficult by acting like a spoiled child."**

Kira felt the festering frustration and anger rush out of him.

**"What are you supposed to do? Act like nothing is happening as people are out there dying? How do you deal with that? We have killed people who were close to you and threaten others! They died to save you, to make sure you and Lacus Clyne Yamato both did not fall."**

"I never asked for them to do this. I never wanted this. I just want past times back. I would have been happy just living our lives with my friends and Lacus." His voice dropping off and becoming more of a whine rather than the yelling it was before.

Virus was about to bring its sword down, but it was stopped in time as Kira successfully parried it with his beam sword. **"What right do you have to sit here and complain about what they do? They fight for a better world and you cry that they have to kill people to do that. That just proves that they are better people then you are! They are the ones willing to not just risk their lives but a part of themselves that you lose when you kill; there are not many that are willing to do that!"**

"It's easy for you to say that what they are risking is ok, it's our people doing it. People die and we work to make sure the smallest number do. In a conflict you started!"

"**I merely end pointless battles I don't start them, but there are men still in the Alliance who will start fights with or without us helping. Of course the same goes for ZAFT, there are men still within both sides who will begin a new war using old hatreds for their advantage; such is how it has been throughout your history. Wars have been waged and fought for centuries for different reasons; mostly power, personal gain, a sense of justice and even religious reasons; the reason wars continue is because the opponents of these wars have always been and will always be human beings accompanied by time, the reasons wars are fought change with time and in due time new wars will be fought with new or old reasons that will emerge if Naturals and Coordinators ever get over their hate for one another."**

"Is that how you see humanity?"

**"Yes…sad, but true. Don't tell me you haven't seen how people are you…consider you time at Artemis and with the Alliance in general. Consider ZAFT's big wigs undermining your authority while you were admiral and husband of Supreme Chairwoman. As long as humanity exists there will always be conflict while they should end these wars before they destroy all life especially now you have the means to wipe out human kind rather easily if you wanted to. Genesis, nuclear weapons and Requiem are clear evidence of this."**

"But people can change." Kira retorted as his machine fired its rail cannon at Virus' waist, but the Gundam dodged with great skill while it lashes out with its whips and knocked it back with a hit to the Freedom's chest. "Do you even have faith in humanity?"

Virus quickly pushed the Freedom up against the asteroid, wrapped its fingers around suit and started sending computer viruses and electricity causing jolts of energy to surge through the machine. The Freedom was struggling to break free, but Virus had the Gundam pinned tightly between itself and the rock surface of asteroid. **"People have fought wars for many reasons, but not for reason why we Neonian-race fight. There is victim in this war which humanity has forgotten and even Clyne Faction isn't helping. I have faith in the people, but cold truth is that conflict will always exist just as the concept of order and chaos."**

For a moment the situation seemed hopeless for Kira, but at that moment missiles started hit around them. Lone DOM Trooper appeared with bazooka in hand.

"Let go off from Kira!" Both pilots were surprised when voice from comm-link showed that pilot was Lacus. Suddenly lone Wisel flew towards DOM with beam saber and surprised Lacus squished trigger in instinct. Missile flew from bazooka hitting suit and sending it flying towards asteroid where it exploded in surface. Lacus was paralyzed by fact she had killed someone and would've been slaughtered by group of aliens if not some Clyne Factions suits hadn't arrived to take her back in Eternal.

Explosion made Virus to unfold itself from its captive. When the systems returned online, Kira angered how Lacus was forced to fight took advantage and turned the tables as the Freedom turned and slammed Virus into surface of the asteroid. With the Freedom pinning the Virus against the rocky surface of the space debris, Kira was almost certain he had him trapped…but the mobile suit fired up its boosters as it began flying against the surface of the rock leaving a trail of sparks. Kira tried to stop him with a shot from his mobile suit's last DRAGOONs, but alien stopped suddenly causing the Freedom to jerk forward as it fired striking the surface and causing Kira to fly backwards from the recoil and resulting explosion.

"**Now listen to me, Kira Yamato. Who do you think deserves to be taken more seriously: Me, the powerful and influential soldier from great power who has fought tooth and nail or Lacus, a pink pop star who sings songs all day long but never does anything of real significance?"**

"Don't be so rude against Lacus!" Kira retorted. "What do you mean 'Never does anything of real significance'? She was part of an alliance with our group last two wars that stopped genocide and tyranny! She has been Chairwoman in time of peace! She gave me the Freedom!" Kira yelled.

**"Although I will not deny that you receiving the Freedom was in fact a very good thing to happen, it only happened because she decided to outright betray her own nation, and that she were somehow aware of secrets like that, despite being the daughter of the Chairman and only that. As for the Three Ships Alliance, do you mean the part where she sat in a chair and pointlessly ran her mouth to people who already had a fixed mindset and ideology while other people struggled and did the hard labor for her? You were out there fighting in a mobile suit! So were so many others! But she never did anything useful besides be an icon."**

Virus returned to the fight almost without injury with its beam sword and tentacle fingers ready.

"She has sacrificed her purity and has killed just now!" Kira countered.

**"While I'm impressed as she has shown more backbone than you I don't change my mind just from that. You were right in my mercy! It was obvious that you had to be helped. It's just everyone panicked or were busy and the tactical officers were trying to think of more complex strategies. She decided to take the heavy risk and now soldiers had to be dispatched from fighting, because she couldn't stomach fighting."**

Kira and Lux fought on the surface of the asteroid as they exchanged blows with one another, with only Kira's beam sabers left aside from one rail cannon on his hip and his two DRAGOONs; the Freedom fought on tried to overpower the Virus…however the two machines were at another stalemate.

Kira grit his teeth. "Doesn't those who die here in your side matter anything to you?!"

"**We are telepaths and we hear voice of everyone that dies in this battle, so it matters even more to us than you humans. We would be driven to madness by cries if we didn't use drugs to suppress those 'death echoes'. But in same time we accept it, because this is war and we have decided to fight." **

While Lacus was to be carried away in DOM Lux' words she listened from radio brought tears in her eyes as she first time CURSED her weakness and uselessness.

"She isn't useless." she suddenly heard Kira saying.

Virus dropped down and swept the Freedom off its feet with a sweeping tentacles before spinning around to strike the mobile suit with its whips, but Kira unfolded his last rail cannon and fired it again at the Virus knocking backwards while it unfolded its DRAGOONs to shoot down the silver machine, but Lux deflected the shots with his beam sword batting them away.

"SHE IS THE HERO! I don't let those words get to my head and demoralize me! She is the icon of the PLANTs. She is possibly one of the most useful people in the world, and she knows about what is right and what is wrong always, and she sings the song of peace. So despite what that you or anyone says she is very useful and has lot to give. She is Lacus Clyne Yamato. Mother of my children, my wife and the love of my life!"

"Kira…" Lacus mumbles as she smiles and remembers why she fell in love with Kira.

Knowing the only way to win would be to go all out, so Kira activated his SEED mode and began fighting the Annihilator on more equal footing as the battle was beginning to intensify. The Freedom fired its DRAGOONs once again, this time hitting the shoulder of the Virus while it was blocking the deadly beams as it forced itself closer.

"**So you are going with your SEED? I guess I shall show our difference by showing you Neonian-version of it." **Lux said as golden seed started spinning in his pupils before bursting and from burst released golden ripples like in surface of lake where stone was dropped. In neonian's pupiless eyes appeared those same ripples.

Kira tried to back off, but a tentacle swipes disabled his last DRAGOONs. Lux quickly continued by roundhouse kicking the Freedom before hacking off its left arm, but Kira once again forced Virus back with other rail cannon shot to the torso section which it dodged.

**"Kira Yamato. You have no real reason to fight; even if you have you are not prepared to go far enough for it. You're not a Gundam pilot…in fact although the level of potential piloting skills you possess should make you challenge against me your attitude towards battle makes you nothing more than a child. You bring shame to other Gundam pilots. Right now I find you almost boring.**

**War will never end because people forget what it means."** Lux said as he continued his attack. **"Then the cycle begins again, I can't see you being able to stop this although you promised Durandal you can."**

"We know how things are now, but we know things can change. I want a better tomorrow, but that can't happen if nothing changes."

**"You're being arrogant, people are not that smart." **The Freedom ducked to avoid a sweeping kick to the head before trying to upper cutting Virus in the stomach with its hand.

"You are the arrogant one…I am just one man."

**"****But it is not the whole case. Yes, you are a human being, but you each have your own DNA inside of yourselves that makes you special and unique. I hate to say it but you're living in a dream where you are the equal of everyone else on the planet, but that is not the case. You have abilities... that are fundamentally specific to you alone, and as much as you wish to deny those abilities, which to deny what happened to you long ago, they're still there. Besides o****ne man can't change humanity!"**

"Maybe not on my own, but I'll find a way to give humanity a chance!" Kira declared as he locked swords with Virus again and the two machines began to chase one another away from asteroid matching blow for blow. "You only seem to make things worse!"

**"****Many times that you have either spouted about the ridiculous idea that you want to end war forever. If you haven't said it yourself, you've had the Lacus Clyne say it for you. Now, if you pay close attention to your speeches you'll realize that you NEVER actually explain how you intend to 'end war forever', only that you want to do it. That is because you have no idea how****. ****I have noticed a trend amongst people. They will go with the man who has a plan. Even if the plan is horrifying. Rather than the well-meaning idealist who boldly states that he has not got a clue what to do.****"** Lux replied as Virus kicked the Freedom in the chest, but it counterattacked with unfolding its rail cannon…seeing the weapon deployed however, Lux spun his beam sword and sliced off half of the barrel causing it to explode knocking Kira back.

**"You don't have too many combat opinions open to you."**

"I won't lose to you…I'll prove you wrong and I'll stop more wars from happening."

Kira fought back as he tried to kick Lux back as it was bringing its beam saber down on the silvery machine, but Lux blocked it by using his machine's own leg tentacles to wrap around Freedom's sword arm. Virus' saber cut its opponents left leg and it exploded sending both machines flying backwards.

"Let's finish this!" Kira roared as he charged Virus after combining his two beam sabers into one dual-ended weapon and rushed towards his foe.

**"It ends now!"** Lux shouted as he powered up his beam sword and charged straight at the Freedom intending to end this duel once and for all.

Gundams were about to clash when Virus' wings suddenly engulfed area with plasma cloud and ion storm was released inside of it. It didn't harm Virus, but Strike Freedom stopped, beam sabers blew up and multi-phase beam cannon in chest powered down. Strike Freedom was now weaponless.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kira screamed in pain as Virus wrapped its tentacles around suit sucking away power from reactor and information from computer. Freedom's phase-shift vanished and suit went limb.

"Kira, get out of there!" Lacus back in Eternal yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kira screamed, trying to withstand the pain continuous electrocuting brought. Unable to take the pain any longer, Kira fell unconscious.

**X-X**

An alert appeared on Miriallia's screen. "Strike Freedom is being captured by Virus!" she said.

"Retrieve Kira at once!" _Archangel's_ captain Murrue Ramius La Flaga ordered. "Retreat to point Y32!"

**X-X**

The Gundams moved to retrieve Kira, but had to fight their way to him as swarms of alien mobile-suits went after them.

Mu recalled his remaining DRAGOONs to recharge them, as those were almost out of energy.

"Damn!" Lowe cursed as he dodged one beam barrage after another.

"Mu, fall back and hook up with the Archangel!" Murrue ordered.

Mu gritted his teeth, but relented as he fell back. Junk Guild also retreated back to their ships as almost all prisoners had been rescued.

Gundam Red Frame and Blue Frame were firing their rifles at any alien they encountered. "There are too many of them!" Gai yelled.

"If this keeps up…!" Lowe trailed off as he fired on any alien in his way. The two Gundams grouped up to support each other.

**X-X**

"**If you had truly unlocked your full potential you would've become so much more. You have potential in you to activate power that only someone like you can use." **Said Lux as he held Freedom in his grip inside plasma cloud. Soon computer noted that all information in Freedom had been downloaded. Virus then raised activated beam saber over its head. "**It's pity that you have to die here."**

Just right before Virus brought its saber down two grenades slammed in it and two anti-ship swords appeared. Lux was able to dodge, but was forced to release Strike Freedom and Dreadnought H Gundam kicked it out of plasma cloud. In retaliation Virus wrapped its extended fingers around one anti-ship sword and crushed it. Canard Pars gritted his teeth, and made the Dreadnought H Gundam to attack with its last effective weapon.

A few of Wisels that were surrounding plasma cloud charged at Freedom, but were forced back when Gundams Astray Red Frame and Blue Frame appeared and took it.

"I can fight, too!" Canard yelled as he opened fire with Igelstellungs, which didn't do any damage, with reckless abandon. It was desperate since there wasn't kinetic weapon which worked against alien armor aside rail cannons and even those were less effective than smaller beam guns.

Two Gundams rushed to Canard's rescue. "Canard!" Lowe yelled.

"Save Kira!" Canard ordered, making the other two Gundams stop. "For the sake of the future battles against these guys, we can't let them get Kira!"

Two Gundam pilots relented and went to take Kira and started running away with Wisels after them. The two Gundams sped off to rendezvous with their ship.

Canard, who by now was almost completely defeated by the neonian ace, smiled as he sensed that the two remaining Gundams have retreated with Kira. "I shall take you with me. It's quite funny that I die saving person I once tried to kill. Oh well. I'm sorry… Prayer…" Canard said. The Dreadnought H Gundam tried to crap Virus, but Lux guessed what was coming and ran away while two Wisels stabbed cockpit with their beam sabers. Gundam's nuclear reactor overloaded and self-destructed, taking out the Wisels that were near it. Some of the Wisels survived though, and took off after the retreating Gundams.

Lowe got an alert showing that the aliens were after them. "Damn!" he cursed as he and Gai threw Freedom towards Eternal and prepared facing threat.

Right before the Wisels could slam into them; a hundreds of beams and missiles hit them in cock-pit and wiped them out. The Gundam pilots looked up, to see that the Freedom had powered up again and was equipped with METEOR-unit. In Freedom Kira cried for two reasons. For one he had now truly forsaken his inability to take enemies' lives. Second because his anger at himself for being so weak and deaths that his naivety has caused. The METEOR and multi-phase beam cannon fired at the Wisels' as the Gundams retreated back to their ships, which then fired a spread of missiles. Aliens started retreating, but before leaving Virus locked gazes with Freedom which had fired everything it had. Lux had small grin in his face.

"**Maybe you can be a true Gundam pilot Kira Yamato."**

Kira just stared in SEED-mode with drying tears in his face.

**X-Back in present-X**

"It was my fault that we have now strong enemy. But I cannot help, but be happy that there is human who can possibly fight against me and become suitable guardian for Mother Goddess." Male-android raised his eye-brow in confusion.

"Course is clear. Mobile suits move out." came captain VIKA's voice in their heads.

"Lux Testa-Haron, Virus, go."

"Josnia Zu-Gyren, Night Sky, I'm heading out."

"Neqor Pyre-Gosbel, Thunderbird, ready and rolling out."

Three alien Gundams got out and started preparations. Virus and Night Sky stepped on Thunderbird's wings which had changed in MA mode. Virus crapped at two other suits connecting their power generators. After Virus released Mirage Colloid particles on them Thunderbird opened boosters and sped off towards Azores.

**X-Azores, the Orb Forces base-X**

Bypassing security when Earth Forces arrived at the docks was fairly straight forward and soon they were inside the base. Once they bypassed the security systems in the base, they headed to the prototypes. The Paladin stayed behind in order to intercept any mobile suits that would get in their way. Soon after plane left and the Earth Forces team got inside base Meyrin landed her plane on other side of the base. ZAFT team started unloading itself out while Impulse and Gaicho walked in their position waiting for their time to act.

"Sis! Athrun!" Both of them turned to look at Meyrin who had worried expression. "Good luck for both of you."

"Same for you."

"Have a nice return trip. I see you in _Juno._" Then two of them walked out, Meyrin activated the Mirage Colloid and plane rose in air. Unfortunately nearby satellite disk was affected by released particles.

**X-X**

In the surveillance room of the base, the lone soldier of the Orb was on standby and in guard-duty, watching systems and monitors. The soldier was listening to the local radio, which was broadcasting some old rock-pop. Relaxed at first, some sensors suddenly malfunctioned, and the music suddenly turned into static.

"What the hell?" he wondered, looking around, "Interference?"

He looked at radar, but showed nothing. "Guess I still go with book and fire Anti-Phase Shift missile. It's still waste of money, if they ask me."

Soldier pushed button and certain type of missile was launched from one of batteries. As Phase Shift suits and optical camouflages became increasingly more common of course it was decided to create some counter measures. Humans created certain particle which countered both Phase Shift and Mirage Colloid when even little comes in contact and can be spread to wide area with single missile. Just like this time as missile detonated in air and covered area with unnoticeable particles.

Soldier looked again around with radar and cameras and paled as he saw that in the distance three Neonian mobile suits and one ZAFT Infiltrator plane came out of their protection…

"Oh shit!" he muttered and hit alarm button. At same time neonian suits scattered and opened fire.

**X-On the main command of the base-X**

Commander Van Elisi gave a deeply fierce glare and gritted his teeth in deeper frustration as he got wind of the fact that two more batteries were destroyed, while the others were either under fire or were disabled.

The first officer nodded with his superior's assessment and saluted. "What do we do now sir?"

"Everyone get in your positions." Commander Van barked out as his answer. "We have intruders, which mean our secrets have been uncovered. Pilots in Astrays, Murasames, Ootsukigatas, Yamatos and Stratoses. Tell those aces of ours to get in their designated prototypes. I shall get in my Liger and you lieutenant go to center and secure Box of Lotto. Launch missiles towards ZAFT plane."

"Yes sir!" Lieutenant saluted as he then moved to fulfill that order. On the main view-screen, were the images of several corridors, hangers of mobile suits and three approaching alien machines.

"But… most of the mobile suit pilots are mere trainees!"

The commander snarled. "I know that, but we have no other choices! If prototypes or more importantly the Box get stolen this war becomes even bloodier and Box is our best hope in understanding those aliens."

It was then that several small but bright dots of light came to screens as defensive batteries opened fire.

**X-With Meyrin-X**

Meyrin was nervous, Anti-Phase Shift had taken away her cover. She looked towards one of the camera feeds and saw patch of missiles, which apparently turned towards her. Meyrin then panicked. "Goddamn it!" she exclaimed, and he literally blasted plane trying to get out. The missiles, however, were too fast, and those turned around and slashed the plane. While not destroying it, it managed to cut off the main links that communicated the motors with the cockpit. Screaming in a terror, Meyrin quickly started to crash land towards the hangars with barely any control what so ever. "_Juno_! We got a problem!" she started calling by the radio, "Anti-Phase Shift exposed me, aliens are here and I got hit! I have to crash-land towards hangars!" Just after telling that plane hit the ground near hangar three.

**X-X**

Lunamaria and Athrun thought they had heart-attack when they heard Meyrin's scream and then static as Mirage Plane fell near hangars. Shiho guessed what they were going to do and placed her hands in their shoulders.

"We can't do anything right now. We have to get mobile suits if we are going to send anyone out of this island. When you are in Gundams you have my permission to go rescue Meyrin. Until then you follow my orders. Understood?"

Lunamaria and Athrun looked each other's before nodding. After this little outburst team returned in mission and placed explosives in hangar doors.

**X-X**

"Hull breach in sector five! I repeat! Hull breach in sector five! Requesting reinforcements!" a petty officer shouted through the emergency line as the doors suddenly exploded.

ZAFT's had taken explosives with them and doors were blasted open. The doors opened via blasts and out came the ZAFT pilots and they moved to secure the area. Orb soldiers were disorientated because of blast and were quickly gunned down.

"Okay boys and girls this is it." Shiho said as area was cleared. "Athrun and Chris shall take team in hangar five and take Z106 and Z107. Lunamaria's team gets in hangar three to get Z103 and saves Meyrin. Kuroneko, Riika and Mare take team in hangar eight and take Z105 and Z102 and Z108, while Courtney takes team to hangar six for Z101. Others move towards other hangers to get other mobile suits with me. Good luck."

ZAFT got in tunnel and separated each team heading towards their designated hangars. But nobody noticed how Mare Stroebe separated himself from his team and headed towards hangar six.

**X-Outside the base-X**

Meanwhile, on outside, an Orb Base was quickly beginning to deploy reinforcements to fight off the invading forces. Missiles flew and laser-type weapons fired, but aliens were too fast and agile. Lux Testa-Haron, the pilot of Virus Gundam, sighed.

"Main command center of outer defense system spotted." Josnia said, "Commencing neutralization. Looks like information we got was accurate…"

"Launch more units!" said man in charge of outer defense barrier, "Those things gonna kill us!"

Two Murasame units were launched, and accelerated towards three Gundams. They started firing their laser guns at them, but Neqor, despite being in mobile armor mode, evaded every single shot. Once he did that, Lux and Josnia used their beam rifles to disable the Murasames. As soon as they finished this, the base's largest defense cannon fired laser so wide and destructive it could surpass even positron cannon in power started firing at them, but again they dodged the shot.

"I hate it when bullies torment those that are weaker…" said Lux. Immediately afterwards, he fired his beam rifle at the large laser cannon from quite a distance, destroying it. Some laser-CIWS machine guns were also fired at them, but they ignored them.

"Neutralization of outer defense field accomplished," Josnia said, "Moving now to phase two and cause chaos which should cripple most of forces and machinery inside the base."

Meanwhile, the Thunderbird flew overhead, and Neqor's irritation rose upon feeling how Virus boarded on top of his mobile suit. "Uhh...Lux!" He yelled, "Who gave you a permission to ride in my back?"

Lux just answered emotionlessly "Phase two requires this." he said, "Or are you telling me you're brain's memory is so small that you forgot that? Or did you fail to registerate it?"

"Shut up! I didn't need to take cybernetic implants to boost my memory! It's just only Josnia can ride on top of me…" Last part he tried keep on his own, not speak telepathically.

Lux just rolled his eyes, trying to ignore what he heard. "Virus and Thunderbird, moving on to release plasma clouds and computer viruses," reported the golden alien with silver mask as two Gundams spread their wings and Thunderbird activated boosters. Thunderbird made single quick flight above base while releasing particles with computer viruses and thick plasma cloud. Viruses destroyed all systems in base and lightnings from cloud destroyed all electronics and blew up all mobile suits in open.

Then it was Josnia's turn. She flew above base's center, activated extra-batteries and spun around while activating teleport-link at mother ship. This scattered dozens of particle neutralizer missiles which opened large holes throughout the base. Night Sky repeated process once more, but this time with destructive base-destroyer missiles. As the missiles hit the ground, the screams from the men echoed in alien's heads as missiles flew in holes destroying hangars and bases interior decimating over half of mobile suit forces. Only one to survive relatively intact was blue Gundam Liger which was quickly fired upon by Virus from quite long range and it exploded.

"Phase two complete, moving to hunting," sighed Lux as he got off from Thunderbird, "I shall destroy hangars outside of center, you two will do your things here." and Virus flew away leaving Night Sky to snipe things from above and Thunderbird flew in cloud electric weapons blazing.

At same time Shinn in Impulse watched from distance as aliens decimated the base. After some debating Gaicho changed in mobile armor mode and flew towards the base. Impulse also stood up when suddenly his instincts and radar warned about enemy from above and he raised a shield just in time to block beam submachine gun fire.

"Shinn Asuka! I've wanted to battle with you a long time!" yelled Celine Cloucester as Paladin Gundam stroke two yellow beam sabers at Impulse's shield starting a duel between two pilots who were in their respective militaries their own mirror-images.

"Shinn!" yelled Nur as she started to turn back.

"No Nur. You go to fight against aliens, I got her." Shinn said before getting back in beam saber duel. Nur glanced back with worry before speeding up locking at the Night Sky Gundam.

**X-In hangar four-X**

Kiba Hanabishi rushed towards the Flash Gundam which was in MA mode ready to go. He had to leave this place before it was too late! He finally reached a hangar but it was a mess. Debris littered the hangar floor and much of the hangar crew was trying to put out a fire that erupted at another end of the large space. Fortunately, his main price – the Flash Gundam - was sitting in the hangar looking alright.

"What?! Nearly all defense batteries are wiped out! That's impossible!" said an Orb soldier manning the hangar's comm console, just before it was shut down by computer virus.

Kiba ran to that man. "Who's in charge here?"

The soldier turned to him. "Ah… At the moment sir, you're the only ranking officer here."

"Then get out of here now! The sector is being abandoned!" informed Mu urgently. "Get everyone here out! I will pilot the Flash in battle!"

This didn't make any bit of sense to the soldier one bit. "You're taking the Flash? But it belongs for..."

"There is no time to protocol! Get out of here!"

The soldier nodded. "Ah… Yes sir."

Not bothering to watch him gather the hangar crew and flee, Kiba rushed to the Gundam grabbing a discarded helmet along the way. He climbed into the cockpit and started the mobile suit up. A moment later, he took off, ready to get as far away as possible with grin in his face. That grin soon turned in horror as silver web appeared before him and the Flash flew straight in it.

"What is this?! Move you stupid mobile suit!"

The Flash Gundam struggled in web while silver tentacles had suit in tight hold and sucked information out of the computer and sending computer viruses. Behind mobile suit was the Virus Gundam holding it in its tentacle hands and purple orb in chest glowing. The Virus moved the Flash in its trap so that there was forest behind mobile suit.

"Power charged, targeting complete, data gathered, no problems. Positioning target, all clear, Thanatos-beam firing." muttered in recorder Lux and pressed trigger.

Out of orb launched large purple beam, which only half hit the suit and rest of beam hit forest. After hitting beam spread radiation on mobile suit and large area of forest. Radiation started turning mobile suit in dust and when it hit Kiba his clothes vanished and for moment he felt good before his life slipped away. In the Virus Lux watched as suit disappeared and scanned naked Kiba as he fell. Then he scanned forest area which beam hit. Amazingly there was no damage whatsoever and in fact some birds flew away from area where beam hit.

"Cannon fired, no negative effects on suit except high energy-consummation, enemy suit destroyed and human dead. Scanning area, Thanatos had no any effect on flora or fauna. Everything went perfectly." He kept recording, before getting excited. "This is amazing! This weapon shall change everything!"

One lonely camera recorded everything. Suddenly the Virus noticed the Paladin and the Impulse in their duel and decided to join in. Maybe Shinn was better opponent than Kira.

**X-Interior field of base-X**

Outside the battle was now one-sided, that meant that the battle lay in favor of the aliens. The fast Gundams of the invaders dodged and ran rings around the technologically inferior defenses of their enemies which were also almost all broken by first assault. The slow moving cannon turrets of the Orb base tried in desperation to lock on the nimble mobile suits but due to their slow traversing rate and technical difficulties were unable to do so. The nimble mobile suits dodged each barrage.

At that instant, the Thunderbird appeared on the left side of some still working defense laser Gatling-guns, heading towards them at great speed, and its beam saber out drawn. The Thunderbird sliced through two Gatling-guns as it passed through the group.

"This is too easy." he said before he was struck in his left side. When he turned to watch in his left he noticed large and bulky black and white Gundam-type with double laser Gatling in left hand walking out of hangar. Inside Defender Gundam Ensign Mayura Hanza watched alien mobile suit intensely.

"I've always wanted to face alien Gundam in combat, but I have to ask you leave this base." she said and opened fire with laser Gatling and wrist-mounted laser submachine gun.

"I don't know who you are," said Neqor as the Thunderbird transformed and spun around to face the Defender. "But I have to destroy your machine so you're going to be a dead soon!"

He opened fire with dual 52mm hyper lightning shield cannon at the Defender, but Mayura blocked it with wrist-mounted beam shield and answered back with lasers firing all over from Gundam's body.

"What the hell is wrong with that fire-power?! It's like some mini-fortress!" exclaimed Neqor. Gritting his teeth, he began firing his shield cannon at the Defender. Mayura responded by firing the laser cannons on his machine's shoulders and blocking with beam shield. "ARGH!" screamed Neqor, transforming the Thunderbird and charging.

As the Thunderbird prepared to fire on the Defender, Mayura fired his laser bazooka, the powerful laser blast too fast for the Thunderbird to completely dodge as chest heated up, making Neqor very uncomfortable and sending the mobile suit spinning at Defender Gundam. Large beam saber on the wrist was placed in right hand and activated, and Mayura used it to ward off the Thunderbird, who had drawn his own. The Thunderbird began firing weapons, but Mayura countered with the backpack-mounted turrets, forcing Neqor to back away to avoid being cut in pieces by the laser fire.

Neqor desperately pulled the Thunderbird upwards as fast as he could, just barely evading the Defender's attacks. "That thing has too much power for me to fight with these weapons. If only I could use A-ports…" he said.

The Defender's missile pods opened and fired a barrage of missiles at the Thunderbird. Neqor fired his lightning cannon and CIWS, destroying the missiles. The Defender fired off another missile barrage at Neqor. The Thunderbird flew up, avoiding the projectiles.

"Come on my little birdie," he said, firing at the Defender. "Let's show them that we can beat one human any day!"

One of his shots flew straight into the opened missile launcher on the right shoulder, causing the remaining missiles within to detonate, shaking the Defender and knocking it to the ground. Needless to say, Mayura was less than happy to see that happen. The Defender opened fire with all its lasers designed to fend of entire fleet worth of mobile suits.

"I'll tear you apart!" shouted Mayura.

Neqor swore as he pulled back, trying to avoid the Defender. Suddenly, its leg missile launchers opened up, firing directly at the Thunderbird and sending the midnight-blue mobile tumbling through the air. Thunderbird had to make crash-landing. When Neqor's world stopped spinning for his horror the Thunderbird's systems were rebooting and Defender raised her bazooka towards him.

Suddenly missiles struck the Defender in the back making it fall in its chest. In the air the Night Sky Gundam had sneaked away from the Gaicho Gundam to help Neqor and it suddenly spun around releasing this time salvo of particle neutralizer mini-missiles. The Defender Gundam vanished in multi-colored orbs and naked Mayura fell in ground. The Thunderbird rose on its feet and prepared to fire, but the Night Sky got in way.

"This is enough. Let's return to mission."

Reluctantly the Thunderbird got in air with the Night Sky. The Thunderbird headed towards mobile suits stolen by ZAFT and EA, while the Night Sky was found again by the Gaicho Gundam. Mayura walked naked in hangar and punched wall, while releasing profanities.

**H-Hangar eight-X**

Arthur and Rafa looked at crowd before them, they had hoped that they were going to be able to find a way to get on Gundams, tucked away at a quietly and eventually get themselves out of the Azores. Jean had gone towards other Gundams with two others. Now it seemed that it was not going to happen the way they hoped it would be. However, this was hardly something that they had to worry about as they got themselves ready for the soon to come fight. They might however have to find another way to get their new toys out of the hands of its soon to be former owners.

But to do that, they had to escape first, though they had no doubt that the guards before them were not going to make that part of their plan easy in any case.

At that point a group of security personnel began approaching the strangers to arrest them. Unfortunately guards had not been able to get any guns and were now armed only with stun batons. However the strangers just lowered their bags, intent on not going away quietly and got into a defensive stance. The guards then attacked them with stun batons, hoping to take them out with sheer force of numbers.

Rafa dodged a blow to his flank, and with a quick spin, belted the guard on the temple with a roundhouse kick. Ducking from another blow, he slammed a fist into the diaphragm on one guard, and grabbing his arm, and with a quick twist sent the guy into one his fellow guards. Two more came at Arthur and each received several fast jabs, and elbow strikes into the temples, knocking them out cold. Three more guards came and Rafa responded with a spinning pair of attacks, a bicycle kick into chest of one guard followed by a reverse spin kick that sent the first slamming into his comrades. Dashing in and avoiding another blow, Arthur leaped upward and got behind another guard, when he turned, he grabbed the man and with a quick throw sent the man crashing into two more guards. In less than four seconds, he had already defeated eleven military men.

Just as Rafa flipped back for some more room to move about, his ears picked up the sound of rifles being switched to full auto and being aimed at him. Arthur looked and spotted several more guards coming, only this time, they were armed with assault rifles. Young men quickly realized that now was not a good time to be fighting guys with guns, they locked into place and smiled as the guards came and were about to fire at them, Rafa then threw down a gas grenade which exploded into a massive cloud of smoke, surprising the guards as they rushed in to track down the man. However as soon as the smoke cleared and everything was back to full view, the guards and the cadets were surprised to find out that the young men had climbed up in to bridge leading towards two Gundams' cockpits. Guards were not able to do anything before two Gundams started moving out of hangar in hands of the Earth Forces.

In other side of hangar Toujo and her team watched helplessly how their targets were walked out by Earth Forces. Z108 must've been already taken by Orb forces.

"We failed. Try to gain some way to get out of here or fight against those prototypes. Maybe we can… Where is Mare?" They hadn't noticed him missing and suddenly Riika remembered how he had protested when he got to know he wasn't chosen to pilot DDS Gundam.

"That idiot!"

**X-Hangar six-X**

Jean Bailey's team had gotten in their target and since Jean had fired all her ammunitions stayed behind while his two companions headed to secure Gundam. They fell for pistol shots of ZAFT-uniformed male who threw his gun away after shooting last of his bullets.

"Hold! I won't give you this mobile suit." yelled Jean who appeared with knife in hand.

"Well, well. Little inferior Natural girl. You should've staid out of ways of your betters." said Mare Stroebe before taking out knife of his own.

Immediately, both sprung their knives, beginning what was probably the last knife fight ever in their lives. Mare twisted away from Jean's stab, while she allowed him to catch the her reinforced suit's left arm; to her surprise, the knife actually managed to pierce the clothes and leave a small gouge in the arm. Fortunately, there wasn't any real damage.

Both soldiers flipped the knife in their right hands into a reverse grip, Jean attempting to slash the Coordinator with the weapon, only for her opponent to block with his own, sparks flying. She grit her teeth as the two remained locked like that for a few seconds, but Mare broke the lock, tumbling away and lashing out with a kick. He flipped the left knife, gripping it by the blade, and tossed it at Jean, but girl was able to turn her head so she only got wound in cheek.

"That accuracy is absurd, even for a Newtype," muttered Mare. He raised his other knife in front of him, charging forward again, anger in face. Jean grits her teeth and charged forward as well.

The two evaded one another's fire… and when they entered melee range, Jean shifted, and slammed her right arm into the man's body.

Then, Mare struck her on shoulder and both stumbled on ground in their backs, Jean losing her knife in progress. Suddenly Mare rolled on top of her knife in right hand ready to strike. Jean was able to place hold knife hand with her left hand, but Mare placed his left in her throat and Jean placed her right in it.

After little struggle Jean was able to move Mare's right hand so she could bite it. Pain distracted Mare enough for Jean to roll on top of him and twist Mare's left hand so that now knife was pointing in Mare's chest. Mare tried to hold her hands, but adrenaline and madness from pain which Coordinators inflicted on her in second war made her able to place knife's tip in skin. Mare started panicking and tried to distract her.

"Wait… Wait, listen… Listen to me! Stop! Stop! NO, no, no… Ggrrullgh…" But there was nothing to do. Slowly knife sank in his chest. He had betrayed Shinn in past, because he didn't become pilot of Impulse and now he had deserted his companions for replacement. He had survived when extended attacked Armory One. He didn't survive now.

Face set in a grim expression and walking like zombie, Jean turned and walked towards Duel Dragon Strike leaving dead Mare with his knife in his chest with her dead comrades.

In few moments DDS Gundam stepped out of hanger and opened fire towards Night Sky Gundam who dodged.

In same time from another hangar the Wrath and Nothung Gundams moved out with some Murasames. Athrun and Christian's team had succeeded and the Wrath with Murasames started open fire at defending Orb forces. The Nothung flew in three way duel between Virus, Paladin and Impulse and helped Shinn by firing two massive beams from two large crystal spike-like 'Dita' cannons towards Virus and Paladin just before they skewered him between their beam sabers. Beams didn't hit and Paladin charged at ZAFT pilot who Celine believed to be better than Shinn.

**X-In hanger three-X**

"What you said commander?! Kiba took my Flash and got it destroyed!" yelled Marcus Flint in comm consol.

"That is right. This fine mess." sighed commander Van in his end. "Viruses and electric problems caused by that plasma cloud destroyed all systems not yet blown up, ensign Mayura is fine, but Defender is erased like Flash and my Liger and all other prototypes aside Nibelung are stolen. I got reinforcements from harbor, but they're being murdered out there. Nibelung is there, but it can't change in MA mode. Do you think you can protect it or shall you activate self-destruct system? Choice is yours."

"What question is that? Un-complete or not, it's still Gundam. Besides it has taken enough insults, now is time for Nibelung to shine. After all engineers did say when it's complete this bad boy is one of most impressive of our prototypes." With that computer virus destroyed computer and Marcus ran for his new mobile suit.

Marcus sat in the cockpit of the Nibelung, making final adjustments for the suit in his totally white Orb-pilot suit.

"Ensign Flint, we noticed Mirage Plane near hangar doors with colors of ZAFT." came some soldier's voice over the radio.

"Mirage Plane? That must be how ZAFT got here. Is there any passengers?" said Marcus.

"There is pilot who has nasty wound in head and is unconscious, but otherwise is fine. We could remove her, but it's dangerous in these conditions since there some fuel leaking." he heard soldier say over the radio.

"I shall cover you while using laser sniper rifle. You can remove her and take her in infirmary for healing and questioning later." Marcus said and cut off the link.

Knight-like Gundam's eyes flashed and trans-phase shift Mk II activated when hangars doors were opening.

"Marcus Flint, Nibelung, lets mobilize."

**X-In fight-X**

The Astray pilot reloaded his rifle, and resumed fire. He attacked the stolen Murasame directly, with rage, "This base …belongs to us, citizens of Orb!" he then exclaimed. The Murasame transformed and drew out its beam saber. The Orb pilot kept firing at it, but the Murasame dodged each burst and finally got close enough to cut off the left arm of the Astray. Having lost his rifle, the Orb pilot then made a war cry and drew his beam saber. He then proceeded to chase the Murasame. The same Murasame, however, was too fast, and it turned around and slashed the Astray, this time in the torso. While not destroying it, it managed to cut off the main links that communicated the limbs with the cockpit. The Orb pilot vomited blood due to the shock of falling. And like bullies, the stolen Murasame then began to slash the Astray, one at a time, doing it as if they were trying to give it a slow death. But the Orb pilot's resolve was, however, not undone, and he made one last charge. He knew there was no point at doing this; he knew he would be killed instantly by the ZAFT pilots. However, he had to let the rest of his comrades know that they were set up, even if it meant by letting his own mobile suit explode.

And then, a miracle occurred, as the two Murasames aimed their rifles at the Orb soldier, a long, thick and bright red laser light suddenly hit them below waist just under cockpit.

The Orb pilot was dumbfounded, as were the other pilots. "What the…?" was all he said.

He then saw it, knight-like beige armored mobile suit, but still clearly Gundam-type. It held what appeared to be single large caliber laser sniper rifle in its arms.

"This is Nibelung, Marcus Flint, I will protect this base." he said.

**X-X**

Christian, fully berserker now, starts using his two rifles and cannons in a gracious and deadly form. Astray avoids the first shots, but Christian manages to hit him several times, destroying the suit. When Orb forces withdraw Z-105 Asura begins firing his Laser Rifles, destroying one of the Chris' rifles. Christian screams in rage again, and directs a full scale attack against the Asura only to Neqor join in with his Thunderbird.

"At this rate…" Neqor says to himself. He deploys flares to blind his opponents for a moment. Christian and Rafa feel a burning sensation in their eyes, which forces them to pause for a moment. After regaining sight, they see the Thunderbird flying away.

"No way you get away" Christian calls out, intending to redirect them towards the alien, however, three captured Murasames start firing at him. Already on a state of uncontrollable rage, he turns his cannons towards the Murasames.

**X-X**

Sgt Himuro of Orb hovers away as he sees the Nibelung; it is sniping the some stolen Murasames without hitting. "Marcus!" Himuro called, "We have lost all our Gundams except yours!"

"I'll shoot them down!" said Marcus, and he aims at the other end of the base.

**X-X**

Rafa draws his beam saber and engages Christian in close-quarters combat as they rise in aerial combat. Christian pushes him away and tries using his cannons against him. He tries to hit his cockpit with one of his rifles, but he barely manages to evade this, firing his Igelstellungs in the process. Another member of the stolen Astrays tries to attack Christian with his beam saber, but he is suddenly shot from afar. Rafa turns around, surprised by this.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he said.

Christian also saw this and turned as well, and spotted the same alien mobile suit from before. Somehow this gradually calmed him down, and her expression returned to the same old, stoic one. Having regained composure, he drew her beam saber out and almost cut Rafa's Asura's right arm off.

"Damn!" shouted Rafa as he started to use his rifles. Christian gave one last battle cry and fired towards transforming mobile suit. Rafa also fires at alien and Neqor who was ready to fire his beam rifle, but had to dodge and accidentally fire towards same direction where two dodged beams were fired. Rafa starts to engage Thunderbird, and Christian, calm once more, flies towards two of them, trying to get aim at them. At same time three fired beams kept flying towards civilian school. Two misses, one doesn't.

**X-X**

At the near school wall, Lance and Bart were desperately attempting to get away from fighting, running towards cars they see in distance.

"Damn it!" Lance then exclaimed, frustrated over the fact that he was unsuccessful in getting out of there in time.

"By now, the shelters might be closed as well!" said Bart.

And then Lance felt something, dread. He turned around and saw the beam heading towards them. And then, an explosion, as beam hit a wall right next Lance and Bart. The explosion sent them flying a few meters away from the building. Suddenly out of the ground spring in air snapped energy cable which hit briefly to Lance in chest sending painful electric shock through him.

He remained down for a moment, waiting for things to get clear. Lance then stood up and looked towards the school's wall, a huge fissure, caused by beam weaponry, had been cut through the wall and the entire floor in front of it. And to Lance's horror, where his friend now laid, there was now only one bloody corpse which he could still identify as Bart.

"Bart…" he said, "This can't be happening…"

He went catatonic at this view and he watched where beam had come from. He saw three Gundams fighting each other's, one clearly neonian. Suddenly he clutched his head in pain and his eyes widened in horror as he started hear voices and feel emotions not his own. _"Esther, Marco… Damn you invaders!"_ he heard some soldier mutter while feeling his rage, _"Dennis… Tom… Everyone… Where'd everyone go?"_ He heard from civilian from somewhere yelling while empathizing with his sorrow like it was his own.

He started running away from Bart's corpse, but voices and emotions of others kept haunting him, grabbing himself by the shoulders. "Bart!" he said. He hugged himself as he started sobbing. All Lance could do was look at the situation, in despair of his own and others. He was pale, and couldn't move. He felt powerless, he felt useless. And then he remembered his mother's smile while he was baby even more clear than before, she was most likely alone in somewhere, possibly she had some reason she had to leave him. He saw working i-Phone in ground which had dropped ground and took it. He noticed for his relief that when he placed headphones in ears, music silenced some voices and lessened emotions he felt. Lance was tired…tired of not being able to do anything, of not being able to prevent all of this. He clenched his fists, wiped off his tears, and thought about his mother's inheritance.

"I shall get in those containers and find you mother!" I shall become soldier and kill if it is necessary to find you." Lance said.

With that in mind he started heading towards harbor.

**X-X**

Lunamaria was frustrated about situation. Way to hangar three was collapsed and Z103 was in Orb's hands preventing anyone to reach Meyrin. Situation was hectic and only way was to get some mobile suit or she could do nothing for Meyrin. She moved towards hangars looking to find any way out of there.

Lunamaria was running when at her side as she spotted some running civilian boy about her age with blue hair and she admitted that he looked quite good. She wasn't aware that the bluenette was also giving her the once over look. But they both had something else in mind and they ran away from each others.

**X-X**

By some miracle Lance was able to get quickly in harbor and find four blue containers that principal had talked about. He picked key from his pocket and opened door at side of biggest one.

Lance suddenly found himself in a dark container, with only light coming from open door. Suddenly, some lights in the ceiling turned on, and he saw something that made him speechless.

He soon found that only one light was directly on a large stone boulder covering white and blue mobile suits middle body without head, arms and legs. Lance recognized technology used to make hidden bases in space look like asteroids. He noticed the cockpit hatch open.

'_Maybe I can find answers from inside_,' he thought. He then climbed towards the cockpit. As he used the mobile suit's hatch to hold himself, he found some letter inside with memory stick and helmet which was connected to seat. Lance started reading letter and he gasped at what he read.

'Hello Lance Halo, my little halo of starlight. I'm your mother.

You must have at least thousand questions, most burning being why I left you. It is answer that I can't tell now no matter how much I wish it. There so much I wish to talk for you, but I can't do it in other way than face to face. If you come for me I'll tell everything, information of my location is in memory stick. But because I'm with my friend Miranda Lotto, information can only be opened by Orb's LEXI-supercomputer.

If you've started hearing thoughts and emotions due to your telepathic empathy abilities you can dampen it by listening music. That way your abilities only amplify your spatial awareness and sensing others.

This is mobile suit I built with you in mind. HALO-00 Trinity Gundam. It is now in six parts with its three special Stratos armors in order to deceive Neonians, but they shall assemble when you place my memento in keyhole. It's yours and you can fight with it, sell it or trash it, you decide. I just hope you use it for what you yourself believe to be right way. It doesn't matter if you don't know about mobile suit battle. It has AI-computer which can help your chances in start until you become true Gundam Ace I know you can be.

I only wish I could touch your face as you are pretty much only thing I've done right in my useless life.

Always loving you, Selene Halo.'

"Halo… That is my true surname. My name is Lance Halo."

Lance was shocked by what he read. It became hard to know what to believe in. "Mother. Do you truly love or is there some ulterior motive?" There was all the reason to believe that since you were not given mobile suit unless you were going to use that.

On the other hand her mother stated clearly that it was for him to decide. It could be for something else, but what did he know? Entire world had turned upside down after this invasion killed his best friend. Lance collapsed in the chair and started muttering things.

"What should I do? I've seen too much false information, corrupted news and biased propaganda that I don't care about those who say to be on righteous mission, but only care about that it's their faction who looks right and stands at the end. Like Durandal with his Destiny Plan. The Earth Forces cling to long lost past, even with all sweet talk PLANTs only want to replace them, so almost nothing would change under their rule and they do not care about this planet. Nobody knows what Neonians want and Orb doesn't know what to do and some are sticking their heads in sand, not caring about outside world unless it touches them directly…

I have always wanted to pilot my own Gundam, but in military you have to subdue to orders of those above and just hope what you do is right. I want to think for myself and not be puppet in strings. Not for some faction leader, not for some self-righteous commander or manipulative 'comrade'… Not even for my own family member."

Then answer came to him. "I can't decide right now, I know too little and what does it matter if someone placed some rail before me right now. I shall become mercenary with only coal to analyze this information out with LEXI-computer and find answers from mother. I've dreamed about meeting her too long to back off now when I'm so close. I decide when I know more and for mean time… I shall help my home country. I won't be savior like Kira Yamato, but I also won't be minion of madman like ZAFT during second war."

Lance then placed helmet on his head and his hand on a small panel in front of the linear seat. The panel seemed to analyze Lance's fingerprints and helmet was scanning his entire body, and bleeped. Clearly his mother had made extra precautions that only he could pilot this suit. Lance got seated as several control panels appeared along with manual controls. A holographic HUD surrounded Lance, with several holographic controls displayed as well in panoramic cockpit.

'_I've been held back for too long__…_' he thought, '_now I shall make my own decisions and shoulder them alone. Mother, I am coming for you, I am… launching in battlefield!_'

And with that thought, he grabbed crystal in his neck placing it in hole in the manual controls, and the panoramic view reactivated. The Trinity's sensors activated; its restraints broke down. All four containers opened up revealing torso, two legs, two hands and head surrounded by three different kinds of airplanes. Those were Stratos armors. All were covered in substance which made them look like boulders, but when systems activated stone started rubble away. Parts of Gundam rose in air and torso connected with legs, then hands and head. Azure and white of suit became clearer and Gundam hovered above its armors. On screen appeared these words:

MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**  
><strong>/HALO – 00 TRINITY/  
>Generation<br>Unknown  
>Neuro-link<br>Drive  
>Assault<br>Mode  
>G.U.N.D.A.M. Synthesis Complex<strong><br>**Fallen Angels of Stars Young Warrior Custom

"Trinity Gundam, Lance Halo, Launch."

Trinity's eyes flashed as he soars in sky heading towards battlefield, three Stratos-armors right behind him.

**X-In battlefield-X**

In battlefield things heated up as energies in batteries started getting lower and pilots more anxious to lower numbers of their enemies. Impulse, Nothung, Paladin and Virus were locked in three way duel. Suddenly Virus wrapped its tentacle fingers in Nothung's and Paladin's legs and used their mass to fling himself on top of Impulse like octopus on prey crap.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled after cutting tentacles holding his leg and charged towards Virus who blocked attack with his single beam saber. Then Virus punched Nothung in face sending red suit stumbling away so Virus could block Paladin.

"**You know Celine, Shinn and Athrun…"** Lux talked in minds of three pilots who could understand Neonians telepathically. **"I actually was interested to know what is it to fight against you. But Miss Celine is only one who doesn't disappoint me badly. You are weaker than Kira Yamato and he was in that stupid idea of his that worlds can be changed without bloodshed during war. I beat him only using one DRAGOON-set, one burst, beam saber and my tentacles. You three I can beat with rifle, shield, saber and tentacles while I have to take in account my energy. He was in nuclear Gundam, but still…"**

Shinn got angry in his trapped suit. "I'm weaker than him you say! I've beaten him when he piloted Freedom with my Impulse!"

"**We have researched about your pasts so we know. You defeated him because he didn't shoot to kill, he was distracted by attack on **_**Archangel**_**, you had studied him with help of someone else and he was already tired from previous attacks. Impulse's true value is in how if enemy is not able to fire at cockpit it can keep rising even if enemy is better. It was suit designed to take down Kira Yamato. More proper name for Impulse would be Zombie Strike…"**

That really angered Shinn, but Lux didn't listen to him as he fired at Athrun to keep him away while Virus was exchanging clashes with Paladin with beam saber on other hand.

"**You Celine are by your vision of world best of three. You know what you fight for and who to fight. You could reach even higher if you released your Newtype-mutation side which you're suppressing for your ideal of not being different than other Naturals. Idealistic and your way won't bring better world, but your dedication is admirable.**

**And you Athrun are pathetic case who doesn't even know who he should he fight, with who and for what. You have abandoned your best friends and your love many times for persons who can say pretty words while not reading situations of others or sticking in anything. That is why you are unable to use your SEED right now. Preaching your sense of justice…"**

"Shut up! I know that I have made tons of mistakes and sacrificed much. But what you are doing is only bringing more confusion on battlefield and making matters worse. I shall drive you away from this world and bring you justice from crimes you have committed! Justice will prevail!" After shouting that Athrun started charging at Virus with boost of one Dita and firing with other while using his skills to dodge purple beam shots.

"**Justice? You say that you know what justice is? What your justice says then? The Earth Forces and we Neonians are evil? The ZAFT are justice? These labels have passed goddesses knows how many times."**

To dodge shot from Nothung Virus and Paladin had to separate from each other's and that gave Virus time to flip upside down so he fully faces coming Nothung. At the same time Virus' bottom tentacles holding Impulse extended crashing Impulse in Paladin's chest sending Gundam stumbling in air. Virus fired beam rifle from close range at Nothung forcing it to block with shield. Then from single swipe of beam saber, laser rifle of Nothung was cut in half and shield was pulled away from machine sending rifle and shield falling at the ground.

"**Those who have never known peace and those who never have known war… Their values are too different, but who can say whose values are wrong ones. ****Those who stand at the top can define right and wrong as they see fit. Right now we stand at neutral territory called war. Justice will prevail? Of course it does! Its winner who decides what is justice!"**

Athrun was really frustrated how this single pilot was able to dominate battle against three best pilots in ZAFT and EA, but more frustrated he was from fact that in some way he agreed what he was saying. It was quite dark way to watch the world, but it didn't change how true it was.

"I won't accept your way of thinking!" said Athrun who crapped beam saber and separated one Dita-booster/cannon to use it as jousting lance and started duel with Virus. It ended when swipe from Virus' beam saber sent separated Dita to spinning in air above two Gundams, but also gave Athrun chance to cut tentacles still holding Impulse except one. Virus made a flip once again crashing Impulse on top of Nothung sending both suits crashing at one building in ground. At same movement Virus crapped Dita-lance it had sent flying moments ago.

"**I shall return this for you." **

Lux threw lance towards fallen mobile suits which embedded itself tip first on ground between Nothung's legs. Then Lux moved his suit to battle recovered Paladin who charged back in battle. Athrun and Shinn got company when Ootsukigata which Lunamaria had taken crashed near them. She had tried to reach Meyrin, but was intercepted by Jean's Duel Dragon Strike Gundam and shot from tail cannon sent her crashing in the ground.

**X-X**

"Damn it, this fine mess!" yelled one Orb-pilot who was still fighting with Murasame. Suddenly he noticed Abyss Buster Gundam above himself ready to kill him with his bayonet. Pilot had already accepted his fate when two lasers hit Gundam in boosters sending it towards the ground.

All battle seemed to halt when blue and white mobile suit appeared on scene and landed on ground near hangar three. Circling it three planes which could be identified as Stratos-armors. Everyone could see this suit was clearly Gundam-type.

"What the hell?" cried Arthur Bailey, in Abyss Buster's cockpit. "That machine… it looks like…!" He raised his rifle, about to fire on the newcomer that was closest of him when suddenly beam saber sprouted out of Gundam's palms and was swung through the air blindingly quick, cutting his rifle in half as Arthur leapt backwards.

"We shall be your opponents." said two stolen Astrays who activated beam shield emitters in their shields while closing in. The Trinity's fists started glowing as Lance activated Energizer Hands and punched at two shields. Energies in hands were developed to counter protective means like beam shields and Phase Shifts. Two shields shattered and this gave Lance chance to give two suits round-house kick.

Lux and Josnia raised their eyebrows as they become interested with this suit and wondered about that strange glowing fist. Lux also noted that pilot seemed unconsciously probing people's emotions. That should be impossible since there are no psychics amongst humans. On the ground, near Ootsukigata that had fallen from the hangar next to Nothung and Impulse, Shinn, Athrun and Lunamaria stared wide-eyed at the battle that had suddenly begun.

"What is that? Did Orb build more Gundams than we had informed?" demanded Athrun as the unidentified Gundam continued its battle with all non-Orb mobile suits. The Thunderbird fired its assault cannons, but the Gundam emitted beam shields from palms at lightnings' direction, deflecting them. The Abyss Buster leapt into the air, swinging its lance down on the Gundam, but a beam saber suddenly activated on its palm and swung at the Abyss Buster, which dropped one fin into place to defend, but the stolen Gundam was knocked away from its opponent regardless.

The unknown then descended at blinding speed, swinging its sword down on the Asura, which barely raised its two sabers in time to intercept. But, unbelievably, the Asura's assailant began to overpower the white Gundam, forcing it steadily back. Suddenly one hand went in fist and started glowing and was swung at Asura's chest sending it stumbling away from hangars.

"This is Lance Halo in the Trinity Gundam," came a male voice from the Gundam suddenly. "Orb forces I wish to fight with you." As though to emphasize this point, the Trinity's eyes suddenly flashed.

"Lance Halo? That student who performed amazingly well in simulators?" asked Marcus.

"Marcus? Good to hear about you. Could you take care about these three Stratos armors? There are some bugs in system and I can't equip those." Without hearing answer he controlled three planes to land near wreckage of ZAFT Mirage plane and joined in fray.

But it seemed the thieves were not ready to give up so easily. The Thunderbird suddenly attacked the Trinity from the side, cannons blazing, but the Gundam's palm shield intercepted each shot. The Trinity leapt forward, shifting from mobile armor to mobile suit mode, drawing a saber that was immediately brought down on the Trinity. Quick as lightning, though, the Gundam activated a beam saber and intercepted the beam saber with that.

That was when the Asura suddenly appeared behind it, swinging its beam sabers down on the Trinity. The pilot evidently saw the attack, because he suddenly fired thrusters and shot into the air. The Thunderbird and Asura, both struggling to overcome the Trinity, who had fresh battery, stumbled forward.

In the air, Lance shook his head in wonder as he evaded the attacks of his opponents who decided soon to attack each other's. They just stole those machines and they were fighting like this? While it was true that he was still able to overwhelm them, he knew that if it weren't for the fresh battery of the Trinity and guiding computer which kept sending information for Lance, he'd likely be unable to take more than two of them at a time.

As Marcus prepared his manual targeting module, he noticed the Wrath. "Oh look, it's our ZAFT friend." Marcus said, and so he hailed Lance. "Lance! The Wrath is out there, so be careful! It is armed with firepower equal to the Freedom!"

"Roger." answered Lance, "I actually wanted to clash swords and fists with that bastard and two others."

Lance started hovering towards the main service entrance, where the Wrath was waiting for the weaker stolen mobile suits to mow them down. "That mobile suit…" he said.

Lance aimed his palms at him. Christian quickly fired a blind shot with his rifle. Lance covered himself with his shield and proceeded to destroy other mobile suits that were approaching two of them.

**X-X**

Shiho in stolen Astray detected the explosions, and realized, to her despair, that more of his companions in stolen mass-produced suits were destroyed. She turned around and saw it, the ORB-Z103 Nibelung. She clenched her teeth; this wasn't going anyway as she had hoped. The sniping Gundam began to move out, and then fired its Laser Rifle at her position. She moved to dodge the shot, only to realize it wasn't intended for her, it was intended for the other stolen Astray. The Nibelung began to move again and tried to snipe more mobile suits.

"Nibelung, Marcus Flint, we will not allow this base to fall!" Marcus said. He sniped one more stolen Murasame, and the invading mobile suit force began to spread, only to be intercepted by others.

**X-X**

Despite being powerful, Christian's suit was unfit for prolonged combat. The cannons were particularly troublesome, as he had to constantly to recharge them as they needed too much energy.

EA's Murasame that had crashed into a building was firing its rifle at Christian. Another one behind him drew its beam saber and charged at her. It tried to slash him, but Christian evaded the hit. "Get off my tail!" he shouted, "Damn it!" he countered with his own beam saber, and they both clashed, while the fallen Murasame continued to fire its beam rifle at him. Another Murasame charged at him, but he skillfully deployed one of his sabers and stopped it, while graciously cutting the other troublesome Murasame in half. However, all of these maneuvers were too difficult, even for him. "So annoying!" he exclaimed as he turned to deal with the camping Murasame in the ground. The Murasame kept firing, but he difficultly evaded every shot. He then called upon his cannons and aimed towards the Murasame. "This'll shut you up!" he said, and fired then in unison. The Murasame had been eliminated and it exploded.

Lance and Marcus watched this in horror. "This has gone too far…" said Marcus, "Lance! Can you hear me? Hold that Wrath off! I'll keep fending off this spot, but you have to prevent him causing more damage."

"Roger!" said Lance, happy to fight against Wrath and he charged at it.

As Christian caught some breath, he detected the Trinity charging at him. He drew his saber and began an all-out aggressive against it. Lance deployed his sabers from palms and blocked his attacks. Christian started screaming in what appeared to be rage, and deployed his cannons against Trinity. Lance pushed him away and evaded most shots, with a few shots. Despite this, Lance knew that against laser weapons his armor could only endure a few hits.

The Trinity then propelled itself and clashed with the Wrath in beam saber combat. Christian used his cannons to push the Trinity away, and tried to use keep up pressure by trying to use targeting system and firing full burst; however, Lance again dodged his attacks.

"You damn annoying thing!" he shouted in rage. However, he managed to restrain from losing it and simply withdrew his cannons and focused on close combat.

They continued to duel, with each blow, each slash and each attack seeming almost eternal to them both. Lance withdrew his sabers and started firing his lasers, but Christian used his shield to block his shots. Lance then drew one of his Sabers and charged at Christian. He started suppressive fire with his cannons, forcing him to stop his charge towards Christian and block them with his shield and evade them, giving him time to charge at his enemy. Lance then used his lasers to shoot down one cannon, and then charged towards him. Their blades clashed and released huge amounts of energy.

Christian started to feel intense rage. "You bastard!" he shouted, directing his remaining cannons towards the azure mobile suit. Lance charged at Wrath, slashing with his beam sabers; however, the stolen mobile suit blocked his blow with its right saber.

Lance, inside the white mobile suit, had heard Christian speaking and was shocked when he recognized him.

"Christian Canard!" he shouted, "Is that you, you bastard!"

Chris heard him and was equally surprised. "Orphan-boy Lance Inuzi! How can you be in Gundam and fight like this!?"

Christian managed to push Trinity back and get clean shot at him; however, the Gundam matched its speed and attacked him again, cutting an in chest little. Christian tried to use two more cannons and two rifles, but the Trinity was able to block him.

"That reaction time is amazing. What kind of response system and pilot this thing has?" he asked himself, shocked.

Lance became nervous and started to sweat. "Christian is good…" he muttered, "I would've already lost if not the computer!"

(Play ending song _Reason_ by Nami Tamaki)

Suddenly large red lasers started raining down on battlefield stopping the battles. Everyone stopped and looked up. There was a massive shadow flying behind mountain and it was escorted by three mobile suits. They all watched as massive silver and purple futuristic warship flew towards the base.

Today four significant battleships from four different factions had headed towards Azores. One was forgotten in chaos and it reached its allies first.

Pirate-ship of the Orb, the _Horizon,_ had arrived in scene.

**To be continued**

(**1**) Pilot suits used in Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse.

(**2**) Same kind of mask that Zeheart from Gundam Age uses.

**Author notes:**

**Sorry it took so long. I had some problems with peanut gallery AKA interactions between people. Also I'm lazy writer with other interests than my stories.**

**I've noticed certain pattern in mobile suit designs of different seasons of same series. Gundam of first season hero's (Kira's) is first plain one with no special things (Strike and Freedom) and in final fight antagonist starts using mobile suit with remote controlled objects. In second season starts rise of transforming mobile suits (ZAFT's Gundams) or some system related to planes (Impulse's flyers) while mass-produced machines are created from first seasons plain ones. Finally in third and final season transforming frames are mass-produced and main characters start using mobile suits with remote controlled objects or some other weird system to become memorable. I follow that pattern with Stratos-armors which I got idea from Infinite Stratos anime.**

**I created Celine and Lux how they could be like how Kira is For Three Ship Alliance, Shinn for ZAFT and Lance for Orb in future. These five are mirror-images of their respective militaries.**

**After this I spend rest of summer with my most popular story Demonking of Konoha. So don't wait updates for many months. In next chapter of SEED Stars Marcus and Flint join in **_**Horizon**_** and ship and its crew are introduced. Also they shall face terror of equipment-teleportation tactics of Neonians, with Trinity's Stratos-armors as their trump card.**

**Please read and review ****and look at my profile****. I shall answer in your questions.**

**You can make your own varieties from my stories if you tell what you take, for what and what kind of stories those are.**


End file.
